


Extended Riverdale

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, ArchieRonnie, F/M, Minor Bughead, Romance, archie and veronica falling in love, slowburn, varchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Veronica Lodge rolls into Riverdale there's so much going on she can barely think straight , as she's tossed into a multitude of finding friends , love triangle and a murder . One thing catches her eye almost immediately - fiery red hair and unsure eyes . And it's what she holds on to / Extended moments of Varchie's journey , all through season 1 of Riverdale





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The River’s Edge (part 1) 

 

My head lolled back almost reluctantly , never wanting to give in to this tiredness - the tiredness that is a result of everything that has happened this past few months . Remembering it makes me cry , dwelling on it frustrates me and nothing I used to do to release the stress is helping . 

Veronica Lodge is not weak 

I tell myself , as the overhead bins are being shut close and my wyes clamp shut with it . Looking out this window into JFK , where it’s dark and sunny all the same , and I’ve left this place a hundred times before - school trips , friend getaways , family vacations , daddy’s business trips … it doesn't feel the same at all . 

Because this time , for once , I don't have a return ticket . I don't know when I’ll come back , and I’m not privy to the itinerary when I get off this plane . Escape . Is it though ? I used to tell myself never run away from your problems , deal with them ( wether that be cruelly or not , regardless , I still dealt with them ) so why am I running now ? These hard things will catch up to me no matter where I go … 

“Rest your mind , mija” I feel soft strokes in my hair . It irritates me only slightly that she might be messing it up . “Get some sleep dear , you need it” 

 

I turn my head the other way , back out the window . As the familiar buzz of the airplane taxying on the tarmac vibrated through me , I think maybe it’ll be okay . Maybe , in desperate times and gripping , squeezing pressures ; escaping is okay . Maybe this is the exception . And maybe , never returning home again might just be exactly what I need . It's a slow burn , I’m still anxious and stiff as the plane takes off . But once air flushes in me and I feel us settle in the sky , my mind shuts off and I surrender to sleep . 

 

 

•

 

 

“Hermione Lodge !” A tall man in a dark blue uniform is snapping me out of my brain’s frantic seizures . Everything looks different . It feels different . The air is colder than I anticipated ( luckily mom had told me to wear my cape ) and the smells around me swirl like they do in a foreign place .   
Quite honestly this is the least busy place I’ve ever had my passport chopped . 

Oh god , Riverdale is already giving me one of those vibes . Sure my mom can feel comfortable and cheery where this used to be her stomping grounds , but I personally feel sick . 

Truly . There’s a stickiness in my throat and it takes almost every cell in my body to not release a mean comment . Remember Veronica , reinvent yourself . That's the only way this is going to work . 

It’s only in the comfort of our limousine , when mom is chatting to the driver who she apparently knows , that I take out my phone and click the home button . I’ve been pretty distracted since landing . distracted . Because there's just so much to look at in this closet of an airport . Butter corn … the shortest custom line I’ve ever endured waiting in .. and I dare not enter the toilets . 

My iPhone comes alive and it strikes me all so suddenly that everything I ever had in my past is pocketed into this tiny little object . My whole life . From the memories in my camera roll to the text messages - there’s thirty , six from Chase and Justin respectively , asking if I made it and if I miss them already . Three from Posie asking how I like it , two nonsensical ones from Nick and the rest are from my Kings! Spence Cheer Squad group chat . Cameron is particularly talking about how they need to replace me for a new flyer . 

It irks me they’re already getting used to life without me . But I just reply to Chase and Posie because they're the only ones who aren't asking me difficult questions they don't realise I don't want to hear . 

My natural habit is to scroll through Instagram with my earphones on while in the car , but something about this new place makes me want to look out the window . 

Green . Green , forestry green . My throat tightens at the sight of it all because damn me , I still miss New York . And the signs of home that were tall buildings and busy streets , people unbothered and the feeling I could just be myself . That's all gone isn't it ? My stomach stops lurching inside out when we start seeing actual homes and buildings but it isn't long before we pull up in front of some place that is the closest to what I’ll ever reside in back in Park Avenue . 

The Pembrooke . 

To get a clearer look I click the button that sends the window down . This is it . My start over . From what I knew all my life , but that life isn't so appealing , far from it now . So why am I still holding onto it with sweaty fingers . Let go , Veronica . Let go . Maybe it’ll be over . 

 

I step out and still can't tear my eyes away . This ? 

“Now brace yourself” I hear my mother come up behind me . “The apartment’s small , a pied - a - tierre , but quality always” 

“Quality always” I repeat , mostly to myself . 

“Plus , its the only piece of property in my name and not your father’s” 

Inside , I’m even more appalled . I try not to be really , but it's like a scene out of a movie I wouldn't ever bear watch . An old man with white everything comes up and the sparkle in his eyes kind of uneasily sends me a wave of comfort . 

“Hermione ! Welcome home !” 

“Smithers , oh you are a sight for sore eyes” 

Smithers , definitely a kids movie . 

“How was the ride ?” He inquires . I assume Smithers is our doorman . 

“No traffic thank god . Smithers , I’d like to introduce you to my daughter Veronica” 

“It’s a pleasure miss” he smiles tenderly at me . 

“Hi” I can't really say much else despite the thousand thoughts running through my brain . 

“I’ll get the bags” 

“Would you ?” 

“Oh” he turns back to them “and would you like some menus ma'am , so you can order in ?” 

“Oh no . I have been craving one of Pop Tate’s cheeseburgers since noon . Is his Choc’ Lit Shoppe still open ?” 

That completely convinces me I’m walking into a cartoon town and I can't keep quiet anymore “What is a Choc’ Lit Shoppe and why does it sell burgers ?” 

My mom just smiles endearingly at me . Something tells me I’ll have to find out for my self . 

 

We check the room and I’m happy it at least my bedroom fits my bed , as I was honestly concerned it wouldn't . Everything feels so out of place despite us having all our things arranged pre our arrival . I don't know anything . My fingers brush the spine of some books just feather light , out of focus . In Cold Blood by Truman Capote is what I read in freshman year . I can't believe I’m actually kind of living it now . Definitely . That's it . Riverdale is In Cold Blood . 

I don't have a place in here . I’m obviously none of The Clutter sisters nor Susan Kidwell . It's honestly fucking comical Veronica Lodge doesn't know where she stands and who she is . The clarity of it all ends up pissing me off and I rush out the door to jump in our limo to Pops earlier than my mom asked me to pick the burgers up . Get to know this place , mija .  
Well I don't know this place , I’m not a cold blood murderer or a surrendering victim or a peppy cartoon character for that matter . This place just reeks of new and when I see the Choc’ Lit Shoppe it doesn't calm me . I grumble . Why am I being so complicated right now ? It's just a diner . Small , and toast box-y and when I walk in there it’s just to pick up burgers okay ? 

Strut in . Walk with you head high and your back straight because that's how you fall into yourself , that's who I am . No , no I’m supposed to try and break my walls down . I’m supposed to be different . 

Try as I might , making an entrance is one of my many talents and part of the allure I hold - so when I push open that diner door and let the hood of my cape down I can't help shining on my own . 

There's barely anyone in here . Old couple sitting next to each other in one of the red booths and soft music hums from the jukebox . I see the guy who I assume is Pop Tate . He’s kind of like Smithers , that same hospitality even when he hasn't spoken . The warmth of a good person . He’s Riverdale . 

I walk to him to get what I came for , but in that moment of unsureness and dangling from a chain of being who I’ve always known and slouching my shoulders to not appear so perfect - the ringing bell of the this diner and the absence of New York City’s chatter . Maybe I’m dramatic and overly emotional or maybe it's normal to feel like the sky is going to fall - in my head , my heart , my body spurs with unease . 

I see him . Them , if you count a head of silky blonde hair pulled into a tight ponytail sitting opposite the boy I first set eyes on . 

He's beautiful . Like me , somewhere in between . Not perfectly warm like the goodness in Smithers and Pop Tate there's more behind that structured face I just want to know . 

He’s …. wow . 

Boys never know what hit them when I walk into the room and the fiery haired one with eyes stuck on me is no different . He can't stop looking at me and I try to hide my smile , I’ll play this like all the other boys - hard to get . No , he seems softer than any player I used to know . He’s more attractive to me than any of them too . Physically , yes but all the boys in Spence were conventionally hot too - there's just something about him . Golden lights accentuate every crook and shadow on his strong features . Even if I never see this man again , it’ll be etched into my mind forever . 

“I called in an order , for Lodge ?” 

 

“Yeah two burgers , but you gotta wait” Pop Tate moves distractedly to get the work done . 

I am a little early , and for some reason some part of me couldn't resist talking to the boy with - now that I can see him closer has champagne eyes and thick eyebrows that are naturally impressive above them . 

“Hi” 

“Hey” he looks a little dopey smiling at me like his just got eyes, and I can't help but wonder how old exactly he is . I’m told all the time my group of friends don't really act or look our age , my sense of assumption is really messed up . 

“How are the onion rings here ?” I decide to ask   
“So good” something about the way his eyes run over me from head to toe makes me think he’s not talking about fried onion goodness anymore . I smirk , before realising the girl in front of him is present and we're not on sweet time to ponder each other . “Can we get some onion rings to go , please ?” I call to Pop Tate . 

“My mom and I just moved here , so” 

“From where ?” His eyes show interest and honesty .   
“New York”   
“Wow” 

Like that wasn't the reaction I was expecting . 

“So do you guys go to Riverdale ?” 

“We do . Both of us” he replies fast and eager 

The blonde says something but I don't hear it . 

“I’m filled with dread” I admit to them   
“Why’s that ?” Oh … where do I even start .. 

“Are you familiar with the works of Truman Capote ? I’m Breakfast at Tiffany’s but this place is strictly In Cold Blood” I hope he got the reference , and he laughs heartily at it to my impression . A little too much if you ask me . Which makes me wonder if he even knows jack about what I’m speaking of . Boys do that all the time . 

“Veronica Lodge” I introduce , never forgetting formalities . 

“Archie” he holds out his hand to shake “Andrews” 

Our skin touching feels hot and burning it amuses me I want to try and touch him again . 

“This is Betty Cooper” he suddenly snaps his gaze from me and gestures to the fair haired female sitting in front of him . 

“Wait …” I halt and recall some half - listened to thing my mom said about the school setting me up with someone to give me a tour and some All American poster name “are you -“ 

“Supposed to give you your tour tomorrow ? Yes . I’m your peer mentor” she laughs a little . 

“Hey do you want to join us ?” Archie cuts our conversation short to which I sadly have to decline .   
“My mom’s waiting for me . But , to be continued” 

and with that I picked up two hot burgers and a box of onion rings , the whole time thinking I’d at least see to faces I sort of know tomorrow at school . Mom isn't lying when she says the burgers are delicious . Not quite JG Melon - I kick myself for it . 

“Are you ready for school tomorrow darling ?” My mom asks while we devour and dictate how our coming day will be . “As ready as I can be . Outfit is chosen and I’ll be up early to do my makeup - I can't believe school here starts at 7.40 . Seriously”   
Mom laughs as I roll my eyes . 

“I met two other students from there at Pops” 

“Really ? Who , did they seem nice ?” Mom took out her phone and put her burger down to start tapping on it . 

“Very . Betty Cooper , the girl who’s supposed to give me my tour . And .. Archie Andrews” 

“What ?” Her head snaps up and her eyes have widened . “Woah , I said Archie Andrews . Why ?” 

“Nothing , nothing . I just know his father - it's crazy to think of all their kids now” she dismisses it . I nod in understanding . 

And that night as the darkness befalls me I’m tired enough that's its easy to sleep but between the stiffness of this brand new mattress and nerves I can't seem to swallow my eyes flutter awake sporadically . Not knowing at the time I was part of two other somebody's before bed thoughts . I might never admit it , even to myself anymore because I don't know what to believe anymore . But I do miss you daddy . I miss everything . 

 

 

•

 

 

Like they say , sleeping on it makes things better . With a clear head and steady gaze I step into the ground of Riverdale High at 7.30 in the grey morning . I wear a brand new two piece structured dress and Laboutins to reign in my element . I wouldn't be complete however , without the string of pearls on my neck . It signifies a time when life wasn't as complicated , at least not for me . 

“Hey ! Great , you’re on time . Let's start now !” The peppy as they come Miss Betty Cooper popped up right in front of me . Wow . In the daylight I see her eyes are blue as the sky and she’s dressed in a collared sweater that couldn't be more fitting to her personality . 

“So , Riverdale first opened their doors in 1941 and-“ 

“And , hasn't been redecorated since apparently” these walls seem like they have mould trying to be covered by brand new wallpaper . Betty fell silent , probably stumped . “Honestly , I feel like I’m wondering through the last epilogue of Our Town” 

I briefly think of Cameron , Katie , Chase and Nick walking up the steps into The Spence School with their muted coloured coats and polished shoes , heels on the girls and probably new statement handbags . They start rounding up all the cool kids and where and when they’ll meet for lunch , last year I was there too and the image lightens me to a giggle . 

“So what's the social scene like here ? Any nightclubs ?” 

Betty doesn't get a chance to answer if she had an answer because another voice piped up around us and before me appeared a tall boy with that same really kind face and animated when he speaks . 

“A strip club called the Ho Zone and a tragic gay club innuendo. Friday nights , football games and then tailgate parties at the Mallmart parking lot . Saturday night is movie night , regardless of what's playing at the Bijou and you better get there early because we don't have reserved seating in Riverdale . And Sunday nights , thank god for HBO” he lists off . I grin up at him for being so enthusiastic in the morning . 

“Veronica Lodge , Kevin Keller” Betty stops and gestures between the two of them . “Kevin , Veronica’s new here”   
“Veronica , Kevin’s -“ 

“Gay . Thank god , lets be best friends” 

By the way he holds a firm hand shake and doesn't fade into the background like some of these kids do while not being obviously try hard . He has dark dark hair and seems completely trustworthy , I can tell looking into his sincere eyes . He seems to be cruising the top of my new friends list until the next thing he says . 

“Is it true what they say about your dad ?” Well - what do they say about my dad ? 

“That he’s the devil incarnate ?” I cross my arms . So people here do know of me , and they know whatever it is they know - because even I don't have details about what daddy did . “I stand by my father” I tell them right on . Betty is clearly uncomfortable and I think Kevin regrets what he said , so we continue this tour and leave my dad behind us . When Betty talks she bounces and her step has a little jump in it , her and Kevin joke like pals do , when she laughs her eyes completely get lost in its sparkle . Innocence , she’s clean cut - both of them are , and when I look at the faces she makes to describe each little thing meticulously I can't help and adore her . 

 

“Oh ! There's the hottie we were with last night !” I spot Archie walking the halls looking fairly clueless just as Kevin said something about a semi formal dance - he’s really tall from where I stand and pretty muscular underneath a loose varsity football type jacket . He immediately makes me brighten up with a smile . “The red headed Ansel Elgort”

All three of us are quiet for a moment and I really enjoy the feeling of us maybe getting to know each other . Excited even . 

“Is he your boyfriend ?” I ask , remembering they were at the diner last night together . 

“No , he’s straight”   
“No , we’re just friends” 

I’m too intrigued by him too laugh at the misunderstanding . 

“In that case , mind putting in a word ? I’ve tried every flavour of boy but orange” 

“Actually” Kevin cuts in quickly “Archie and Betty aren't dating , but they are endgame” 

My heart clenches . What . Why . I should've assumed they were something - I did , but still . My inner self starts pushing forward the idea that I’ll have him in no time and I don't even need to worry about Betty , I’ll have him wrapped around my finger and probably my legs wrapped around him in no time. 

“You should ask him to the semi formal then” trying . Betty’s a perfect girl and her and Archie look so fitting . More than that , she has that longing look on her face for him , I already feel like I like her . And as part of my reinvention plan , helping a girl get her boy seems totally doable . 

“She should , but I heard it might be getting cancelled because of what happened to Jason”   
“They're gonna tell us at the assembly” 

 

“Who’s Jason and what happened to him ?” 

 

•

 

There she is again , the red , hot headed queen that is Cheryl Blossom . She’s dressed in black only for this portion of the day . She’s brave , she’s holding back way too many tears that should be spilling out . Have you ever lost someone you loved ? No , not in a break up way . Not in a goodbye mom or dad is moving away way . This is goodbye forever . Jason will never return - and the scarring last memory of him , the secret behind the truth is pounding against her heart almost physically hurting . 

No one understands . Cheryl isn't obsessive . Or incestuous . No one understands because no one really knows Cheryl . Her heart has been torn out of her chest and ripped apart right in front of her . The worst part is she can't talk to anyone about it . Because one , no one knows the truth . And , Jason is the only person Cheryl ever talked to .. but she’s strong , not a bitch like the boys on the football team used to whisper about her . Not like Jason used to defend her for . But not one person here would believe that . its a fairly chilly morning and the school auditorium has a nervous vibe tinging the hyperbolic students on bleachers . 

It's almost sad and almost disappointing that Jason isn't here , no one can think of anything other than the fact that they don't know what to think . All they know is there was once a boy , the golden boy , and then his sister was found at Sweetwater River claiming he didn't make it . 

Everyone except Veronica Lodge of course , who's posh self didn't turn up to this small town until the very last day of summer vacation . She sits the most clueless and unprepared next between Betty and Kevin . Betty , likes to tell herself she doesn't have to worry about what happened to Jason . It had nothing to do with her . He fell , it was an accident . Now he's dead . 

No , it's more complicated than that . Jason may be dead but what he did to Polly still will never end , and mom and dad might be happy he’s dead - but Polly will be devastated when she finds out . If she hasn't found out . If she’s still actually thinking about them wherever she is . Now Cheryl Blossom stands at the podium confusing school assembly for her show ; like always , Veronica looks at Betty and sees much discolour filling her face . She doesn't know what it's about , but the girl next door isn't the same cheerful care bear she got to know in the hallways earlier . 

Josie McCoy stands farther behind Cheryl with her fabulous girls Val and Melody , showing their support for the pale faced beauty queen . She’s starting her speech with how lucky they all were to know Jason as a person . And how they all meant so much to him . She’s half agitated by the fact that day one into sophomore year , an entitled , new - found - talent basic boy has tried his way into what she and the Pussycats have been building up to for so long . She knows who she is , she knows how much she’s worth and in no time will she let anybody ruin her reign ever . Not again . 

“Dude , Cheryl might be in mourning mood but she has gotten hot . -ter Not for me though , maybe you should try her Andrews” Moose snickers and hits his boy’s back playfully . Not getting much of a response from the blank faced ginger whose eyes are lost in the direction of one unknown . 

“What ? Come on , Reg don't you agree ?” 

“Nah” Reggie doesn't spare Cheryl a glance despite her standing right up front . There’s so many faces here and just a few stand out . Football and after parties sound all the appeal school year has to offer , but he’s pumped and no amount of hot girl could amount to that . Maybe , one hot girl .. 

“I do” 

“Kick it Chuck , no one asked you” 

“Oh please ! Care to have some respect for your upperclassman and football captain ? And as I was saying , Andrews should totally get it . I think we all know Cheryl has a thing for red heads” 

“Gross dude . Who told you you’re captain ? Wearing Jason’s number ?” Moose looked intently at Chuck Clayton who just threw himself down next to the restless boys . 

“I’m assuming . And hey - now that you mention it , since I will be wearing Jason’s number ; maybe I should do Cheryl” he smirks . 

“You’re so fucking full of shit” Reggie shakes his head but his laughing . 

They’re disgusting and maybe a little crude because that's supposed to be ‘locker room talk’ but almost everybody in this section of the bleachers are aware of the conversation . That's garbage , Jughead Jones decides . What part of being in the company of other hormonal boys makes it okay to release some weird tension by talking about a girl just because you're a hormonal boy ? That doesn't even make it hot . 

Hot . What ? Not in the context these perverts are putting it , anyway . 

It's the furrow of dark brows , concentrated and devoted . Lewd speech happening six feet from him is almost dimmed , only focusing on the speech up front as almost an anchor . He can't believe it . Jason Blossom is dead . 

It's the click of each letter on his laptop . No one sitting by him . He’s always been an outcast , not the kind who people run off in fear of getting infected from ; the kind people stay away from because he’s a walking , ticking , time bomb . And maybe he used to care too much . Maybe he’s in a standstill the night Jellybean was pulled out the door in tears and a white bow in her hair . He doesn't feel proud of the lump in his throat he has to swallow . Even here , in the school auditorium when a teenage boy is dead and people are stressing about everything and nothing and school dance and football - Jughead doesn't get it . The hype , the pleasure to fit in , to find one place you belong . He doesn't belong . That's a given . There never will be something or someone that pulls him home . 

For a while maybe home was red hair and lanky limbs but Jughead doesn't resist to repress and eye roll in the direction of him right now . He doesn't have lanky limbs . Now . 

“Andrews has double guarantee on the team this year , what with those freaking monstrosities he’s been lifting huh ?” 

Just like that he’s gone too , the kind hearted soul . He isn't gone . He’s stuck in some halfway point of falling into the trap of every cliche cool kids dream and still having time for movies at the Bijou on one special day with one special kid . And all this time Jughead thought he was a forever friend , it angers him he’s even thinking like that because really shouldn't he know better than anyone else that forever doesn't exist ? So what shit is he spewing under that freaking beanie ? It's stupid . He shouldn't think like that . 

Archie chose to blow him off this summer . That's his fault . His choice and his loss . Not , Jughead’s .   
Archie knows what he did , so why does it feel like he’s just found out ? Why did he not think this through when it was happening - instead of now when she’s sitting way too far from him . She’s not even on the bleachers . She’s at the the teachers row . Every memory flashes fast like shutter images haunting and clear , the heavy emotion he’d felt and the washed away admittance to what he did still lingers in his mouth . 

He knew what would happen before it happened and he still let it happen . Nothing really looks or feels steady anymore . It's a stupid choice with some amazing outcome that he’s beginning to realise has consequences . There might be Moose shouting or murmuring or really what he doesn't know . He’s not thinking of anything right now except focusing on her . How am I going to get out of this one ?

 

“Which is why I’ve asked the school board not to cancel the back - to - school semi formal . But rather let us use it as a way to heal , collectively , and celebrate my brother’s too , too short life on this mortal coil” Cheryl finishes flawlessly . 

Everyone erupts into cheering chaos . Cheryl’s relieved it's over and she can find comfort in Josie’s kind arms that hug her right away . Betty lost herself being the only one sitting still thinking she can't be that easily happy . Jughead’s had enough , he’s done and out . Mandatory is mandatory but these extra moments of shared joy isn't what he signed up for . Archie’s so startled all his teammates have rose to clap and he does too - but it's short and unsweet and eyes following after her fast heels . Don't leave yet . I don't know what I’ve just done . 

 

 

•

 

 

After what felt like the hell turn of three periods apparently now is lunch time and apparently we pick up trays of food from a lady after lining up like I’ve seen at shelter homes and such my parents used to donate to . I’ve lost Betty and Kevin in the spur of classes , and admittedly juggling getting food and finding these Bananas in Pyjamas is pretty hard when I don't know where anybody hangs out at this time . 

I’m also late because I spent six minutes checking my phone at my locker , seeing that Katie Courig has removed you from Kings ! Spence Cheer Squad is pretty crushing . It hurts less than I’d imagined , and I’d known it was bound to happen . There aren't any texts from Posie or Chase or Justin , and a part of me wonders when I look at my phone background of the six of us sitting on a boat in Santorini that maybe I should stop expecting one . That part of me is over , and I do miss it .. 

No one can understand how special it was to be part of something amazing like I had at Spence . The careless , full heartedness we were and painted the sunshine into the clouds when we were together . If ignorance is bliss I was clearly always ignorant before . 

 

Stepping down the steps into what I guess is their lunch courtyard , I see Cheryl the queen of hearts sitting with her two basics and they turn to look at me . No , almost everybody does . While I used to be full shameless , having people gawk at me is now something I secretly still love . The jocks sitting at their table turn in their seats to look at me - honestly there’s so much eye candy over there ( I’m not giving them my time of day , hard to get remember ?) - the stares , the whispers and stolen looks , at least that hasn't changed .   
With a deep breath to a finding a brand new happiness , because it’s a choice I’m willing to make , I spot a blonde ponytail and the boy with dark hair and something inside me lights up . Maybe they’ll be it . 

 

Betty is sitting next to Archie and some melodramatic tune is playing at low volume from his laptop . It's good , something I would slip in the sheets with alone or with someone else at home . “Can I join ?” They look at me 

“Yeah” 

“What are we doing ?” 

“Listening to one of Archie's songs” oh really . 

“I thought we were going to have to pretend to like it , but it's actually really good” Kevin says in a mouthful of burger . 

“Wait that was you singing ? Something you wrote ?” I wanted to clarify 

“It's rough” he looks beaten down - I’m so fascinated by him , in the daylight and up close . 

“No , it's great” Betty assures him like I know she should , cheerful and sunny again like she is . 

“It's incredible actually , the little snippet I heard . Is that your thing ? Music ? Are you doing something with it ?” 

“That's the plan” 

Wow , a boy who sings is one you rarely encounter - especially those looking like him . 

“So how's your first day going ? Good ?” Archie asks me . It's clear he still looks at me that same way from last night , my heart is fluttering and light from it . 

“Not to be a total narcissist , but I thought people would be -“ 

“More obsessed with you ?” Kevin cut through . How blatant he is kind of makes it sound bad , but that was what I meant . 

“Any other year , you’d be trending number one for sure . This year though , it's all about Cheryl trying to win Best Supporting Psycho Oscar for her role as Riverdale High’s bereaved Red Widow” that makes me laugh a little . 

“Hey , I should go . I got that meeting with Grundy then football tryouts , so” Archie gets up quickly to leave , disappointing two thirds of this table . 

“You play football too ?” And didn't sit with the jocks , I guess he does like Betty somewhat “What don't you do ?” 

But Archie is already up and leaving like he’s got his mind elsewhere . 

“Before you ask , Blue Jasmine , no she has not asked him to the dance yet” 

“No I haven't and don't talk about Archie” Betty swallows her food and quickly adds in before none other than Cheryl Blossom presents herself to this very table . 

“Veronica Lodge , I’ve heard the whisperings” her smile is one I know too well , one I used to dazzlingly sport myself . 

“I’m Cheryl Blossom . Can I sit ? Betty do you mind ?” It's more of a command as Betty obviously just moves over so Cheryl can take a seat . Like I’d seen at the assembly , she has unpractically long red hair that flies around inevitably . 

“So what are you three hens gossiping about ? Archie’s Efron - esque emergence from the chrysalis of puberty ?” Something tells me Cheryl doesn't usually venture to this table . Betty said not to mention Archie 

“Extracurriculars ! Weatherbee said I should try one” I said instead . 

“Cheerleading !” Cheryl lifted her hands like it was obvious . “You must . I’m senior captain of the Rivervixens” 

Wow .. River Vixens ? Really ? 

“Is cheerleading still a thing ?” Kevin argues 

“Is being the gay best friend still a thing ?” Cheryl shoots back without a second of thought . That's oddly impressive .   
“Some say it's retro , I say it's eternal and iconic” 

“At Spence , I sat at the top of the Elite’s pyramid . I’m in” and cheerleading is more than a pom pom show it's actually a physically strenuous sport that took us to Nationals and medals and makes the best foundation of some of the best friendships I’ve ever had ..   
“Betty , you’re trying out too” Perhaps I need to introduce Betty to the wonders of Cheer and maybe she’ll have a shot at being closer to Archie and they have some more common ground and - power couple chemistry. 

“Of course , anyone’s welcome to tryout but Betty already has so much on her plate right now and being a Vixen is kind of a full time thing -“ I don't miss the quick look Cheryl takes at Betty’s full plate of food . “But open to all ! Follow me on Twitter and I’ll do the same ! My handle is @CherylBombshell” she announces before taking off leaving us in a whiff of perfume and her long curls flying behind her . 

“Go ahead and hate on cheerleading , but if Hipster Prince Harry-“

“I’d love to be a cheerleader” Betty expresses “It’d look great on my college applications , but last year when I tried out Cheryl said I was too fat” 

Bummer 

“Too Season 5 Betty Draper” Kevin specifies “It was a great line , but not at all true” 

“Well you're a total smoke show now” I say truthfully . I can totally see that preppy , pink almost nerd type girl sexy in her own perfect supermodel way - that's Betty for sure . 

“I mean it . As hot and smart as you are , you should be the Queen Bey of this drab hive . Look , if you want to be a River Vixen I can help you prep . I’ve got moves” 

A whole memorised tryout routine from NY actually . 

“Okay .” Betty finally gives in , a smile growing on both our faces . “Show me your moves” 

 

This is going to be fun . 

 

 

 

Hey everyone ! This is ffxo . Thanks so much for reading 6000 words of this . As you can tell , this fic is going to be an extended , Veronica / Archie centric retell of S1 . It's really helping me since the show is on hiatus , I have time . To everyone who’s read this - please review and get as many other people to do so as well . It really helps with motivation to write more ( and I need all the help I can get )   
There will also be minor Bughead in the future but for now its all about Varchie and yes I will write out the other characters’ goings ons for the sake of the story . 

 

Apologies for any mistakes in spelling and whatsoever , please leave your thoughts ; likes , dislikes , questions , ideas and more below ! I love you , are you excited for this ?


	2. Chapter 1 The Rivers Edge (part two)

Chapter 1 : The River's Edge (part two)

I run after her . Ms Grundy ! Ms Grundy !

She's getting away , the staircase space is ambushed with students making their way up and down . She's getting away . Maybe it's a connection and I like her , maybe it's an infatuation and I'm addicted . Whatever IT is yells at me to hold onto this thing we have , this thing I can't let go even if I wanted to .

My own voice fades in and out , mixing with the memory of a boiling afternoon and her long chestnut hair . It gets lost in my feeling of deep , gutteral guilt but I shut my eyes tight and open them again to see if it's still there .

"Geraldine" I call softer . Steadier . She stops. I'm unsteady and almost falling , vision blurry because I can't really see where I'm running .

I'm not in the school stairwell anymore , it's football tryouts and I just fell flat on my back . Being pushed back by some dudes doing our suicide runs . Wow .

"What was that Andrews ?” Chuck Clayton yells my way , the Junior year Varsity player who happens to be Coach’s son , and he’s made an all too apparent presence at this tryouts . It kills me to be petty , but it's almost like Chuck is trying to shove it down our throats how good he is . 

I don't hesitate in jumping to my feet but not before pushing back my longer - than - usual hair , I’d forgotten to get a haircut . 

 

“You were amazing , Archie” she strokes my hair , affectionate and innocent after what we just did . “Are you .. okay ?” 

“Yeah , Miss Grundy - I’m great !” I remember putting my shirt back on , the first time . The start of the twisted lost of innocence and beginning of vulgarity stamped into one . 

“Archie” she laughs “you can call me Geraldine” 

And I did . Every time after that . I always left feeling gross , wallowing in what felt like the biggest sin I’d ever committed . And I hated it . I hated the scratch marks down my back that reflected in the mirror I saw after showering , the first time I stopped myself from wearing a tank top when working at my dad’s . There were too many red marks and different colours and reminders and EVIDENCE - 

“What can I do for you , Mr Andrews ?” 

It's simple as that , she's turned off the heat we felt for each other all far gone . I’m wondering confused how she isn't still longing for it , what is happening . 

“Can we talk , Miss Grundy please ?” 

“It depends” 

“Music . You're the music teacher . Can we talk about music ?” It's mind blowing how I feel like the woman in front of me is a complete stranger , but I KNOW her , I felt her . I touched her and and we - we - we had something . I swear it . 

“Of course . Make an appointment , during my office hours . My official office hours” 

She walks away at perfectly normal pace , poised and precise . But what it feels is like she’s running - no , tornado is talking her away swallowing into the shallows of my mind flicking back and forth from July Fourth and the kisses , to right now and I’m standing all alone . 

I do make an appointment , and honest to god wondering how I made it through the tryouts when all I could think was what happened - everything that happened . 

“It's very real , very personal” she says after listening to the demo I’d put together , and I can't help the hopeful look that crosses my eyes . 

It's about you . 

 

“I took your advice and wrote them down . Polished them” 

It's so clear she’d rather be anywhere else - and part of me wants to slam my fist through a wall because she’s making go insane . How can you act like what happened never happened ?! How are you so calm and I feel like I’m being eaten alive 

She says we can't be alone together , and I understand . But that's not WHAT I want . 

“If this is you trying to rekindle something that shouldn't have started in the first place -“ 

“No , it is about music” 

Yes . It - it is . 

“But also , come on I need to be able to talk about what happened with someone . What we heard and afterwards , we didn't say anything” 

“We heard fireworks” she insists . 

 

I stopped feeling guilty some time after it started . And I started to want to come back , like it was actually okay . You couldn't believe how relieved I was that day falling into bed grateful I could look at myself and not see a disgusting example of a human being . Maybe dramatic , maybe over emotional . But when it struck me that night dozing into my dreams that I need that guilt - to hold me back . 

I keep thinking how terrible it is what I’m doing , when she calls me and I remember I’ll see her at school when school starts and this will all be a crime . Sometimes I didn't go . And she got upset . And sometimes I told myself the guilt was what refrained me . When it's gone , I couldn't stop myself . She's completely turned herself into something I can't get out of my head and the scariest part is when I realised I couldn't think anything more bad of us being together . 

That's where I was mentally when we heard fireworks go off on July Fourth , laying idly by Sweetwater River . When her body jolts up in shock and we both look out , but , it's just - 

“Who’s lighting fireworks at Six in the morning ?” 

“How do we explain why were together at Sweetwater River at six in the morning ?” She counters .   
I can't answer that , honestly . But I can't forget it either . The way she hurriedly got dressed and I kept repeating the words over and over . 

“Calm down , calm down”

“Someone could see us” 

“No one is here ! Whoever it was was far away and we’ll just -“ 

She doesn't spare my words a thought and only looks at me frighteningly . 

“ - get going . We’ll go , now” 

 

I may have been convinced it was nothing then , but not when I found out Jason and Cheryl Blossom had been boating and Jason is missing and we heard something that didn't just infiltrate our being there anymore , it could have been whoever has Jason . Maybe . I don't know . 

Back in the music room she still can't look at me straight in the eye , and part of me really wishes she’ll just say yes to the tutoring . Even if the means whatever we had is gone , at LEAST I’d get to pursue something that’s normal and won't haunt me like other things are as of now . The boy who slipped into Miss Grundy’s car and fell for her bambi eyes might’ve been yearning for her to stay on July Fourth - but I’m trying to block it out now she’s tell me it's all a mistake . She’s telling me , now . 

Attached . Emotion . Unintentional . 

We are something that was never supposed to happen . 

“And you're right . We didn't say anything , and we’ll have to live with our choice” she tells me like it's easy . Seeing Cheryl ; as fake and theatrical as people say she’s being , is killing me too when I know a girl’s best friend - twin brother - soul mate , as she had said - is gone missing and maybe I could've ( could ) do something to help . 

“I think you should pursue your music , but not with me” 

 

“Andrews !” A whistle blow has my head spinning and almost dive right into the ground again . God , I really need to be careful what with these reveries I keep slipping into . 

It's gotten significantly colder or maybe I’ve just noticed . “What's up Coach ?” I ask , jogging up to him while the rest of my teammates continue . 

Coach Clayton , much like his son , has a personality bigger than life that can intimidate and manipulate . Not to say Coach Clayton is manipulative, but the way he words his sentences often spells you right where he wants you . 

He tosses me a jersey , one I catch and unfold . “Here” 

The number , bright yellow and blaring , is a single number 9 . It almost irks me , but then I realise Coach must have made a mistake . 

“This is Jason's number” I tell him 

“It's yours now . Usually , sophomores only play JV . This year we have an open spot on Varsity . From what you've been showing us , well , I want you to fill it” 

No . 

Thank god I don't say it aloud , but every cell in me is yelling no . Music , its what I promised myself I’ll do this year . Football has been my fall back plan as ridiculous as it sounds , but after what dad said about wanting me working for his company and the only way I know to get to business college is through a football scholarship - it's kind of the only plan I had . Varsity , however ? Was not part of the plan . Jason's gone . Most probably dead . I know something I’ll never fess up to and wearing his number not only sends all weird chills up my spine but also makes me feel almost guilty . 

I shouldn't have it . I don't deserve it , after how unfocused I was during that try out ? I especially shouldn't have it . 

“Varsity’s got longer practices . More away games” I try awkwardly , wanting to slap myself for how bad a reasoning that is . 

“More commitment , yeah” Coach looks around . 

“Well , I need to think about it Coach” 

“Oh , you got something better to do ?” 

“My dad’s company” I reply quickly , spitting out the only thing that may trigger his understanding . “It's our family business , he’s sort of counting on me to help out - after school , on the weekends”

“Hold it , Jackson hold the ball !” Coach yells “you know what , why don't you sleep on it” 

 

That sounds easy enough , so I crumple up the jersey and get back in line for our warm down runs . Any of these boys could’ve been chosen , in my opinion . But Coach chose me . 

This just adds another thing to the plate . Varsity football is not something I want to add to the current list - music , dad’s company , my turmoiled anger and withdrawal from everything that happened his summer , the gunshot - 

 

“Archie !”

 

It’s Veronica , the mysterious new girl with very dark eyes and some out of place feature ( designer handbags and dresses don't really fit this school ) but she works it so well , and there's something about her that just like last night takes Archie’s breath away . Completely . Just like that , he’s sent into another reverie . 

 

 

Things couldn't have ended worse in Grundy’s . Maybe it's the rejection or maybe he had some strings attached he’d hoped she'd reciprocate - but most of all everything about the gunshot is pummelling and her refusal to tutor him is pissing him off . There IS no one else in this town to help me ! 

 

“Woah , watch it Humpty Dumpty ! Oh - it's Archie”   
Veronica realises when she looks up at him , crouched on the ground to get her books . 

“Shit , I’m sorry . Really sorry , just - didn't see you” he instantly gets down on his knees to help her , collecting a shiny gold iPhone and her Econ text book . 

Their eyes meet when she sees her hands stop scrambling to pick things up , and for once all the hyperventilation happening inside him stops . It's silenced . Veronica doesn't even realise it but she’s got him completely focused on her face , her eyes her skin and the close proximity in which jerking his head forward is all it would take to connect their lips . 

No . Archie , why is he even thinking like that ? Sure , Veronica is hot and that's what everyone is saying . 

“The hot , high maintenance new girl” is what Reggie had kept referring to her as 

And she’s slightly blushing and he starts to smile , seeing more to her than just a maybe new friend of Betty’s . She’s … Veronica Lodge . 

“Relax , stutter face . In a rush to get to football tryouts ?” She raises a perfectly arched dark eyebrow . 

Archie grins . “Do your nicknames ever stop ? And yes , actually . That's why I was in such a rush .”

 

Veronica doesn't say anything about her everlasting nicknames , but flips her hair back and gathers all belongings in her arms . “Well , don't let me stop you” 

With way too much sass in her step and an attempt to escape , Veronica practically bounced up to a standing position that despite years of experience her heels betrayed her - she trips with a small yelp that is something forever etched in Archie’s mind , so fast gone in the moment and not acknowledged - 

Archie instinctively reaches out to catch her from falling . 

His hand is gripping her hip way too tight and she’s unconsciously held onto his arms too . From any other aspect , it would have looked romantic. Her back arched and him hovering a little over her , close together like they wanted it no other way . 

Neither of them could say a word and for some reason didn't let go , both knowing full well Veronica had gotten her stability back . For a moment Archie risked looking into her eyes , and right then and there was something born he couldn't look back on . The sudden erupt of a firecracker that set their skin ablaze , like the first time he held her hand . 

And it's pretty embarrassing how obvious he’s being , even curling his fingers more into the dress material covering her left hip , when he swears he hears her gasp a little . With her neck too close , fragrant scent wafting around him of course . He’s so tempted to do something he’s not sure what , but Veronica’s very subtle intake of breath when he slides his hand a little higher , brushing to her waist isn't helping . 

He notices all the little things about her , right then . Her eyes blink for a delayed second and when she had her eyes shut , her eyelashes are longer than ever and when she opens them again her eyes are captivating. He looks down and sees the rise and fall of her chest , the blush disappearing into the top of her dress … 

Veronica doesn't even know what to do . This boy has some pent up hormones , is all she thinks . but it's okay and she’s feeling suddenly very bothered too , aware that he’s practically squirming with discomfort . 

“Archie ? Are you okay ?” 

She lets go of his arms , and they slowly step away from each other . Woah . Archie needs a second to breathe . 

“Uhm yeah , just - uh , need to get to football tryouts . Gonna be late !” 

And with that he turns around so fast and zooms off , Veronica left stunned and frustrated . 

Yep , that was one moment Archie needed sometime to recover from in the locker room before he’d stepped out onto the field . And now , seeing her in a cheerleader’s uniform standing right in front of him with that devious expression on her face - she’s way too irresistible . 

 

“Hi , Teen Outlander !” She greets joyfully 

“Hey . Nice outfits” 

 

 

•

 

 

“Veronica ! Where were you ? I was worried you weren't going to show” Betty fusses when the raven haired girl came bursting through Riverdale High’s gym fifteen minutes after tryouts had begun . Nobody else noticed as the atmosphere was bouncing and blistering with music , cheers , and people’s chatter . Betty saw her new friend seemed flushed as she ran up to join her in the lineup . 

“Don't fuss , B . Wouldn't miss this for the world . And I just got caught up putting my stuff away” Veronica assures her . 

Betty Cooper ; the buxom blonde is visibly nervous , chewing on her nails while observing each girl's movements . Veronica saw this , after looking around for several minutes - noticing that Riverdale High doesn't have half as many people trying out as Spence did . There isn't a number to take or a group routine people gradually get cut from , they actually have time for one on one auditions . From the looks of it River Vixens would be no where in the realm of Spence’s Kings , as they’d not only competed nationally but also took cheerleading very serious in general . She doesn't think Riverdale competes in any cheer competitions - they just don't have that same pool of talent to pull from , no boys are on this squad either , which makes it virtually weak .   
But Veronica isn't about to admit this , not when Betty is looking like this is the test of the universe and all it holds . 

“Betty , really what did I tell you ? Calm down . First of all , I can assure you what we put together is more than enough - yes , even with your less than average skill set , to win Cheryl over . And secondly , even if you don't get this - it's far from the end of the world . There's still the marching band ?” 

She jokes when Betty is unconvinced . The blonde girl turns away half exasperatedly . Veronica rubs her arms soothingly but with a refreshing - wake up ! - notion to get Betty’s head in the game . 

 

“C for Cooper , and its the youngling this time” Cheryl announces . Contradicting Veronica’s thoughts about this being a pretty soft core cheer fest , Cheryl Blossom has actually seated herself like Jesus himself - once again , between her two basics . 

 

Betty walks into the front just as Veronica raises her hand to give her a back - pat , fists balled to her side . Ohh , boy . Here we go 

 

Betty might be a beginner , but she has something in her that immediately flicks a switch when she’s performing and she becomes a total stage persona . Charismatic , alive , you name it . Three counts into it and Cheryl raises her hand with a stern glare . 

She was getting it ! Veronica wants to call out . 

“No , no , no Betty . You’ve got it all wrong . Listen . I might have given your sister the time of day , and look how that turned out ! But at least she had the common sense to not be as forced as any of my family’s marriages” she rolled her eyes . 

What ? 

“What do you think girls ? Instant disposé ?” 

“Maybe she needs something to help calm her nerves . Or someone ?” 

“Good thinking , Ginger . Partner try out . Perfect idea ! Let's see this board , hmm ..” 

Instead of picking just about any other C name or anything even remotely close to that alphabet , Cheryl goes right where she wants and chooses none other than … 

 

“Veronica Lodge ! Get in here and show me what NYC energy is all about” 

 

“Gladly , Paris Geller” Veronica rolls her eyes , attention on her as she struts forward . 

 

Without mistake , the duo finish their routine with a holler and cheer from Veronica , giving everything she’s got into every single second . Cheryl isn't amused . Naturally , expectedly . The rim of boredom in her eyes is one Veronica honestly can't stand not stepping forward and giving her a wake up call . She’s not liking them on purpose , by choice and while that's understandable - Veronica’s here with a new mind set and seeing someone so obviously just like I used to be is scary and irritating the same . She never thought she’d be on the other end of Queen Bitch treatment , if she’s being honest . 

 

“Ladies , where's the heat ? Where’s the sizzle ?” 

With one last saving grace , an idea pops in Veronica’s head before she can think it through - and getting Betty on this cheer squad , like she wants , is all Veronica’s really thinking . 

 

“Don't freak out , just trust me” she whispers assuredly , pulling the blonde girl in to her side and like expertise , reaches up to cup her cheek and kiss her . 

 

There . 

 

Her first kiss in Riverdale ever . It's short and sweet and so incandescently perfect - just like Betty is . The kind of kiss that doesn't smudge your lipstick or exchanges saliva . It's straight on and precise , their lips colliding gently and tenderness oozing from it . Betty smells amazing , that's one thing Veronica knows now that she’s tasted her cherry chapstick . 

Pulling away the girls aren't sure what to expect - the look in Betty’s blue eyes seems like she's totally bewildered , and in a good way . Veronica responses with a little smirk with her blood pumping strongly . 

 

“Check your sell - by date ladies , faux lesbian kissing hasn't been taboo since 1994” Cheryl states . 

 

Of course . 

Really this girl is starting to get on her nerves and it's something about Betty , deeper than just being a shy hen , that Veronica later discovers during the ‘interview portion’ of the tryouts ( which isn't a thing , it does not exist ) why . 

Betty has a sister , Polly ; who used to date the late Jason Blossom . Well if people didn't suspect Cheryl’s sleeping with her twin before they sure did now . It still doesn't make sense in Veronica’s mind . Polly stays in a group home now , because of Jason . Not the other way around . Why is Cheryl grudging on Betty ? 

This dark brutality she’s already perfected sickens Veronica when she sees how deep Cheryl will go to make a monster out of someone - like she is herself . So sass and cool may not work , nor boldness , to win Cheryl’s respect . Seeing somebody struggle and choke in front of authority you hold is what the Lodge girl used to get a high from , and as Betty stands there fighting so hard and gripping her own hands tight - it all comes back . 

 

“Come on Paige ! Come and get it , I know you can” 

“Haha !”  
“Oh my god !”  
“Veronica !” 

 

Rain patters over her head but last week’s salon sesh is still covered by her Harrods raincoat , protective and quality ensured . This is far different than Cheryl’s manipulative mind game - this is next level vicious . 

 

“Give it back Veronica !” 

 

Just an eye roll . Oh , please . “Don't give in V”   
“You know I won't Kate - watch this” 

 

“Dear diary , I can't believe Chase Arctic totally stared at me at Seminary yesterday . What if he likes me ? The two of us do have matching blue eyes , we’d look amazing together . I can only imagine if he thinks of me the way I do … sexy blond hair I’d kill to get my hands on , his strong arms pinning me down in my bed-“ 

 

“Stop it Veronica please , I need my journal there's my metro card in there!” The girl cries , completely drenched from where she stands on the school steps . It was Veronica’s idea to steal Paige Evans’ diary after seeing her give Chase the goo goo eyes and they all swore she was fantasising about him . 

The laughter from Sage , Cameron and Fallon in the limo behind them with the window rolled down , phones out and filming . 

“Get it , Paige . And maybe then I won't show this to the entire world” 

“Oh just take it bitch you're not going to fall into the ditch anyways , there's a goddamn railing” Katie shouts 

In Paige’s defence , the railings are pretty far apart . She takes a step forward but hesitates . 

“Three seconds and this goes on YouTube !” Veronica taunts “Chase is gonna know you LOVE him , and daddy will see what his holy daughter really thinks about before bed” 

 

“Give it back Veronica !” She growls , running forward at full speed to take that diary . The two brunettes - much too intimidating with how tiny they were , share a look . Katie seems shocked that Paige is about to take it but Veronica doesn't even worry , smirking to her friend before Paige reaches them . It's a little reach to where she's holding the diary out above the drain - heavy rain pouring down . 

She should be able to reach it , and she does - skinny pale arm about to grasp her now considerably wet journal before the hooded villain clenches her jaw and eyes glow dark . 

“You're pathetic” she tells her , releasing the moleskin from her previously tight grip and letting it fall , down the drain and washed away without a chance of retrieval . Paige almost cries . She can see it . The choke in her throat , dripping from head to toe and freezing like it's snowing , but all she takes it in and enjoys it . And Katie’s amazed gasp , the girls squeal and just one moment where Paige Evans breaks into one million pieces . Veronica tightens the coat around herself and locks arms with Katie . 

They walk back to the limo , Sage opening it up and welcoming them like champions . “That's going on the school page - NOW” she laughs . “Yeah” Veronica agrees . 

They lean back and the car moves , feeling smug and relaxed with leaving behind one very sad girl who has no way home now . 

“Don't you think that was , I don't know , a little harsh V ?” Posie says quietly , curled in the corner with too soft a tone to get mad at . 

The other girls raise their brows . “What ?” Veronica asks 

“I did it for Cameron . He’s all yours , babe” she blows the leggy girl a kiss. 

“Ugh , thanks baby boo . I can always count on you” 

“Besties for life , that's what we’re for” 

 

“Jason’s probably why Polly had a nervous breakdown and nows lives in a group home . What do you have to say about that Betty ? Go ahead , the floor is yours . Whatever you’ve been dying to spew about Jason and how he treated Polly , unleash it . Destroy me . Tear me a new one . Rip me to shreds 

annihilate me” 

 

“I just -“ Betty finally speaks . Finally , 

 

“Finally” 

 

Veronica watches with eyes looking back and forth , every word Cheryl said every piece Betty took , the jump the cut the hurt the fire - this room is building with pressure just unbearable - means much more than just being mean . 

 

“I just wanted to say sorry about what happened to Jason . I can't imagine what you and your family are going through” Betty dares not meet the head cheerleader’s eyes . 

 

“Right” Cheryl looks down . She might be surprised Betty can't stand up and fight back , but Veronica’s not . Betty has something - something golden and pure that for now at least , isn't going to tarnish so easily . Ans that alone is something Veronica finds worth fighting for . 

 

“Veronica , welcome to the River Vixens . Betty - better luck next time” She decides on the spot . 

 

“Wait , what ? Why ?” Veronica has to step in . Betty won't be another Paige left to rot alone , she won't let that happen again . As hypocritical as it is . “Because you couldn't bully Betty into being a bitch ?”   
“I need girls with fire on my squad” she defends 

 

“I know what you need , Cheryl because I know who you are” Veronica surprises everyone in the gym with her words . “You would rather people fear , than like you . So you traffic in terror and intimidation . You're rich , so you’ve never been held accountable . But I’m living proof that certainty , that entitlement you wear on your head like a crown ? It won't last” 

The shock on Cheryl’s face is one so quickly replaced by rage and fuming , inner turmoil . 

“Eventually , there will be some kind of reckoning” Veronica continues , getting braver in her speech and walking up closer to Cheryl as she says the next words 

“Maybe that reckoning is now , and maybe that reckoning is me . Betty and I come as a matching set , you want one , you take us both . You wanted fire ? Sorry , Cheryl Bombshell . My specialty is ice”

 

Veronica knows she's slipped back into that girl in the pouring rain humiliating someone innocent by biting back at Cheryl ; but that's the only way she knows how and she also knows this is the only way it’ll work . So of course Veronica is right , proven by the applause all around and Cheryl’s look of absolute disdain . It comes back into her , terrifyingly fast , that high . Of ruining someone who’s overstepped and she’s so proud of herself - the only thing that brings her back is turning behind . 

 

And for once it all blanks out in an instant , it's not important , not anymore . Not when she sees Betty Cooper smiling so brightly it lights up every part of them both , and when she runs over and envelopes Veronica in the tightest of hugs - she’s frozen for a moment . Just realising how grateful Betty is and how simple having friendships should be , Veronica finally reaches out and hugs Betty back . And that's how she knows , maybe changing will be easier than I thought . 

 

She’s still convinced it's the best thing to ever happen when Betty and her both try on their brand new cheer uniforms and she zips it up . Turning around , the familiar sparkle in Betty’s blue eyes is one she knows now she can't ever get tired of . 

“Perfect” Veronica grins back “very Betty Draper season 1” 

The two girls relish in the bliss of it all , jumping and squealing in the girls locker room long after everyone has left . In Betty’s mind , she’s wondering how this loud enchanting socialite all the way from New York City actually picked her - her! To be her friend . And feeling that without even really knowing Betty , she’s gone out of her way to get something she wants is more than any jealousy she might have had seeing Archie Andrews’ eyes follow her around everywhere she goes . How did this happen to me ? It seems like the most tremendous of miracles . 

 

“Veronica ,” she asks , gentle and out of curiosity “why did you defend me ? I know the crowd you ran with in New York . Why are you being so nice ?” a part of her really wants to know the reason , how complicated it would be if the love of my life fell for this new girl I don't think I could ever hate 

 

Veronica takes a deep breath , thinking for a while “when my father got arrested , it was the worst . All these trolls started writing horrible things about us . We’d get letters and e-mails saying my father was a thief , my mother was a clueless socialite and I was the spoiled rich - bitch ice princess . And what hurt the most ,” She remembers , Paige in the pouring rain , crying in her bedroom the night of her twelfth birthday party while everyone partied downstairs because mummy and daddy didn't get to make it - like they promised . Even after all this she still sees so clearly Cameron Pierre giving her the dirtiest of looks when she showed up at her home after Hiram got arrested , and slamming the door in her face . 

“Is that the things the trolls were writing were true . I was like Cheryl . I was worse than Cheryl . So when my mom said we were moving to Riverdale ; I made a pact with myself to use this as an opportunity to maybe , hopefully , become a better version of myself” 

 

“That's a lot of pressure” Betty frowns . They're walking outside and Betty tells her exactly what Cheryl was grilling her about before at tryouts- the sad beautiful tragic love story of Jason Blossom and Polly Cooper . Relationships like that are one Veronica can recall a few people back at Spence dabbling in too , the constant on - and off , always fighting and making up and that's what they called true love . She herself always stayed away , much too caught up in cheer and friends and flirting to care about finding her ‘true love’ . 

 

She also learns that Betty’s mother might be a cause for her daughter’s spiralling - and right when Betty says that Veronica spots an unmissable mop of red hair in the midst of the jocks . Step two , she decides and calls Archie over right away . As he runs over Veronica is reminded of their run in before tryouts , like she could ever forget . No , Betty likes him. He probably likes her too , how couldn't he ? 

“Nice outfits” he tells them . It doesn't help the awkwardness that Veronica and Archie can barely look each other in the eye . Cheerleader and the football player , one cliche still appealable . But which cheerleader ? 

“Betty here has something she wants to ask you about the back - to - school dance” Veronica tells him and watches the confused look draw into his face , and the ‘really ? really ?! Thanks so much’ expression on Betty’s . “Go on , Betty , ask” the shorter girl probes . 

Is she really making me do this ? I can't possibly ask Archie Andrews to the dance myself ohmygod what will he say ?! What if he hates me after ? 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go … with both of us !” Betty says instead of just telling him outrightly of her feelings . It's easier this way , I mean I might have made the River Vixens but asking Archie out is a whole other thing . 

“Huh ?”  
“What ?” 

Both Archie and Veronica are stumped . “It's your first dance at Riverdale” Betty turns the attention to her friend instead “you should have someone to go with , even if it's just a friend”   
Oh Betty , why are you doing this ?! Veronica silently screams . She's just making it harder . 

“I’d love to , I’m just not in the headspace for a dance right now” Archie replies . 

You're a fifteen year old boy not in the headspace for a dance ? 

“Oh . Okay” Betty looks down . 

“Totally unacceptable Archiekins !” Veronica contradicts . I’m doing this for Betty , she reminds herself “We need an escort . Take a break from being a tortured musical genius and come spend a blissful evening with not one , but two newly minted River Vixens” 

Is she for real ? Archie wonders but how could he even say no ? 

“We’ll text you time and place” 

“Okay” he chuckles , looking right into her dark eyes again pinned right to the spot - unable to look away . 

“Yeah” Veronica stares back “Okay” 

 

 

•

 

 

Going home afterwards was tiring , as Veronica had not only practically forced two situations into happening on the very first day of school . But the encounter with Archie in the hallway was one she couldn't stop thinking about . It's weird , every boy she’s ever messed around with or dated surely liked her more than she liked him . But why is she even thinking like that ? Veronica curses at herself and shakes it off , when she arrives in front of The Pembrooke . 

She’s so caught up in her phone and slowly clicking through Riverdale High students’ Instagram and Twitter , following ones she cares about and seeing a little more background of their life . Cheryl apparently tweets about literally everything ( yes , she checked CherylBombshell even after dissing it ) but there's nothing really too interesting . 

The suggestions on Instagram display @excusemechuckclayton after she’d followed Reggie and Archie , and she smiles to herself a little because this boy seems like the kind she’d love to date back in New York. Football player , parties pretty frequently … 

“Mrs Lodge !” 

“Huh ? Yes it's …” 

“Oh apologies Miss Veronica , I mistook you for your mother . It's uncanny how similar you look to her in her teen years” the elderly butler looked hasty yet graceful . 

“Smithers , is there anything I can help you with ?” 

“Just a forgotten bag , miss but it's your mother’s” 

 

“Oh . Okay” and suddenly about ten texts blew up at once on Veronica’s phone from Betty Cooper . Something about her mother going bat crazy about the River Vixens and just needing to find a dress for the dance right now . Veronica smiled , and took the elevator up to their apartment . 

 

 

•

 

 

That was weird . No , it was beyond weird . Betty just asked me to the semi formal ? And … with Veronica ? That makes no sense . The two seem pretty pally with each other , god knows what their up to . Probably some girlish insider thing . And I love Betty , unconditionally , but why did she really have to ask me to a dance right now ? It seems as though over summer we’ve been on two separate pages . Still the same chapter of the same book , but honestly with everything that’s happened some stuff are bound to change . 

The thought of finding a suit and actually going to a dance where I’ll have to be in the same hall as her , and pretend everything is totally normal . It's so complicated , he thinks while strumming the guitar lazily . How do I even - 

“I , um , I got a call from your coach today” Fred Andrews tells his son , whose ears immediately perk up . ugh I’m screwed . 

“He’s under the impression that you can't play varsity football because I’m making you work for me . Which is odd , because you made it seem like you couldn't work for me because you’re playing football” 

Archie sighs , tired and ashamed at being caught in a two way lie . He knows dad would never force him into anything , but it's still what he wants from Archie - to run Andrews & Co. It's not that simple , because of - 

He wish he could say . He wish he could say everything . Even Fred knows his son is keeping things but he won't budge . As much as he wants to please everyone , there’s also … himself . And that's selfish . And it's hard . He wished he could just be enjoying himself getting ready for the dance with his long time best friend and her bizarrely intriguing beautiful friend . He stopped being the good boy a long time ago , since summer and stolen moments with someone he cared for . But amidst it all , he does hear one thing . One thing Fred says that in all the madness and typical parent talk , stands out

 

“The decisions you're making now , son , have consequences . They go on to form who you are and who you’ll become . Whatever you decide , be confident enough in it that you don't have to lie”


	3. Chapter 1 The Rivers Edge (part three)

Chapter 1 : The River’s Edge (part three) 

 

At eight o’clock sharp on Semi Formal night , Archie showed up strangely agitated in front of The Pembrooke . Maybe it's the grand lights and gatsby esque entrance and hallway that he’s never felt more extra just picking a girl up for a dance . Two girls . He’s still wondering why this feels like such a big deal when a doorman lets him inside the Lodges’ instead of anybody living inside . He’s legitimately tired from the long cab ride over ( not wanting to sweat in his suit ) and begins wondering indignantly where the hell anybody is - circling the complicated halls . 

When Veronica turns around and he sees her for the first time tonight . 

 

Dear god 

 

Is it so bad that all time stopped , fast like a gunshot - no several bullets , yet slowed to an almost halt . Like everything was happening around him all at once , and he's just there watching it all simultaneously combust . Caught in a slow motion hurricane and everything’s out of focus .. except her . She’s standing there a lot taller in her heels , looking like sex personified and its driving Archie crazy . Her dark , dark hair matches her tight dark dress that's just long enough for a school dance and short enough to get crazy in after . Because Veronica is the kind of girl who likes to get crazy . Her décolletage is alluring and swirling hot , all collarbones and cleavage showing in the strapless dress . Her hair is perfect - perfect in the kind she is ; stylish and trendy and classic , parted deeply to the side and she has dramatic black eye makeup he doesn't really notice . But she’s worth a million picture shots and that still wouldn't suffice . 

 

“Archie” she finally says , after finding her voice . From seeing him in the mirror and twirling around , to see the first boy she’d focused on now here in her house . The dim lights of this house mixing orangey and just mute darkness , it's all too intimate she gulps from thinking some too bad thoughts . Whatever Veronica is thinking can be felt by Archie too .. and whatever she’s thinking Archie’s sure he's into it . 

“You made it”

 

“Sure” he smiles boyishly , the thoughts of this being too big a fuss and everything else clearing out his mind instantly as Veronica shows the tiniest of shy smiles at him , and he finds himself walking towards her like a magnetic pull is unstoppable and there's nothing wrong with it . Veronica feels giddy and static when he looks at her like there's no one else , like awe and thanking every god out there for her beauty . There's nothing wrong , nothing . 

Betty arrives at the doorway from Veronica’s bedroom . “Hey Archie , just a moment . Veronica can you .. help me ?” She asks 

Both teens tear their eyes away almost painfully . 

Archie thinks it can't be simpler . He sits on the sofa while Veronica helps Betty finish something with her dress and they take multiple photos together , he even snaps some for them . In the comfortable luxe of The Lodges . Just three pals going to a dance together . 

But he knows it's not so easy like that . There’s a thin piece of tension accumulating between him and the new girl . And as much as they try to pretend and act it's all normal , when Veronica’s arm brushes against his hand as she closes her home door he feels her smooth skin come up with goosebumps . Under his touch and when she turns around while they get into the elevator , eyes like a night owl - watching and watching . It's so much more than just a look . 

And with Betty , he can feel something bubbling on the surface . Like their friendship is hitting the rocks ever so slightly because as much as he tells her everything , about football , music , sitting legs stretched at a booth in Pops as they talk for hours . He’s holding back about all the secrets and he never meant for it to happen , but Betty is too perfect to dent with his atrocities . She would never look down on him , he knows , but the shame itself carries on when he looks at the girl who - for all their life has never been out of line , never shown defeat , never been second best and never had a mean bone in her body . How can Archie ever let her know what horrible things he’s been doing ? 

 

“Well , its not the Met Ball” she says when they walk into the School Hall . Honestly , they went pretty all our for this . Betts and Arch both know this school has seen worse decorations and conditioning issues but they don't respond to the notorious New Yorker because she actually has some reference of what a dance should look like while this is what they've always known . 

“When do you have to tell Coach Clayton about football ?” Betty suddenly remembers , tightening her arm around Archie’s . 

“This weekend” he says somewhat uneasily 

“Guys” Veronica exhales tiredly , letting go of her date’s other arm and stepping in front of him . Just like that , she’s taken the spotlight without even realising it . “Can't we just liberate ourselves from this tired dichotomy of jock/artist ? Can't we , in this post James Franco world , be all things ?” 

“I’ve been working on it Veronica”

The way he says her name makes her feel unsteady and excited , the shame of thinking that way eating out at her . Betty likes him . He always seems so weird , he probably likes Betty too . You can't play with him , Veronica . He’s not like the others . YOU’RE not that girl anymore . 

“Work faster” she says flippantly “I’m getting punch” and in a purposefully low whisper she adds , “you got this” before sauntering away . 

 

Betty wants to shake her head at her friend’s obviousness , but decides it's time to finally make a move anyway . “It's about following your heart , right ? What does your heart say , music or football ?” She gazes up at him and thinks there is no other else . Archie is the boy Betty’s known for twelve years , see him at the park and run out of the house at the same time to get to Pre School . Him and his red hair , at recess playing with her and on Saturday nights getting lost with Juggy in their adventures . Chasing the fireflies , enamoured by their brightness and that's how she looks at Archie too . Always been easy to understand her , always been her best friend . He’s just always been there , she thinks wistfully and can’t imagine ending up with anyone else . 

Archie glances over the other side of the hall and sees Geraldine sitting crossed legged , his mind fleets elsewhere . Not with Betty anymore who is so strawberry sweet and fixing his bowtie . “Will you give me one minute ?” He doesn't miss the disappointment in the blonde’s blue eyes “and I promise when I get back , I’ll be a much better date” 

She barely has time to nod or react but the always boy is walking away from her . Slightly flustered she didn't say it yet suddenly Kevin steps out right in front of her with eyes wide as saucers . 

“Guess who just propositioned me in the bathroom ? He’s name may be Moose , but I’d describe a certain appendage of his as horse like” he says in one quick breath . Neither can hide their mutual surprise . 

 

Cheryl Blossom gets her stage face on as she struts backstage , the posters of Jason draping the dance hall gave her some pep to get out there and shine . Even if Jason couldn't be here tonight , and in her heart Cheryl is waiting … waiting desperately for what she wants and her brain’s broken through multiple times since July Fourth thinking what if it never happens . But she reminds herself , JJ loves you .. and it will happen . It has to . In the mean time her heart thuds loudly as she steps on stage , red dress and hair bringing light to everyone’s eyes . She’s a classic- never boring never obvious , ethereal standing there too good for anybody in this room . 

 

Veronica pulls Kevin with her before he escapes again , but only because she needs someone to stand with in this madness . 

 

Archie finds Geraldine and makes the boldest move he has yet - excluding ripping each other’s clothes off and going full zone , but that's different . He has some nerve , she thinks in silent anger; to deliberately hold over her head everything they did that summer in exchange for some tutor time . He’s threatening her , essentially . Just another one of the dark secrets Archie can't stand to look in Betty’s blue eyes or his father’s kind ones and tell them . It's complex though - when fear meets desperation there’s only so much a weak human mind can put together to save itself from drowning . She looks scared and he feels bad , but it only comes back when she sharply agrees and storms off . Archie can breathe a little then . 

 

“Good evening , friends . Are you all having a good time ?” 

Cheering comes from all over the place , people tuned in to her sultry voice and glorious presence. As honorary chairperson and de fac to queen of tonight's semi formal , it is my great pleasure to introduce tonight's main entertainment . To know them is to be obsessed with them” she stresses , “though they usually perform their own material , tonight they’re making an exception and debuting a cover of the song my parents claimed they we’re listening to the night Jason and I were conceived” 

 

Somewhere in the crowd Veronica’s jaw falls to the ground . What ? Is this gobsmack town ? Nobody even seemed mildly bothered by it . 

 

“This ones for you JJ” 

 

“Sorry about that” Archie cuts through to Betty Cooper standing alone in her full skirted pink dress , every piece of polished . 

“I give you Josie and The Pussycats !” Mellow rock music and Josie McCoy’s sweet singing voice flows vibrantly and sets the mood for everyone’s perfect evening to come . More cheers and Cheryl walks off to find Ginger and Tina , or rather they find her . No one would want to slow dance with Cheryl , but that doesn't give her a reason to not position herself in what was essentially a shrine of Jason swerved with dancing students . 

 

“Hey I’m back” Kevin tips the rest of his cup back before setting it down and standing next to Veronica , who pulls him close with her toned arms around his neck . “Just dance with me Kev” she smiles a little sadly , and he happily obliges . She's seen Betty and Archie move forward to dance together , and now the two were deep in conversation . He’s gaze is unfocused , hers stays trained on the smooth skin of his face and they're almost chest to chest , heart to heart , like everything Betty hoped sophomore year with her boy would look like . 

“They really are perfect for each other” Kevin comments . Veronica is shocked that she’d had her eyes on them for so long , and had to agree . Not just perfect , but ideal . 

 

“I’ll study with Miss Grundy before school , football after school , work for my dad on the weekends . It's going to be nuts” Archie relays to Betty , realising in retrospect how impossible it all seems . This is comfort for him - sharing it with his best friend and talking to her endlessly . 

“As long as you don't give up on your passion” she encourages . Archie smiles the genuine half smile , there’s exactly what he needed to hear right now . She always knows exactly what he needs to hear . They dance in silent enjoyment for a moment , the million and one thoughts frantic in her mind . She looks at him , hardworking and passionate and kind hearted . And she looks sideways to where Veronica and Kevin are dancing , silent yelling at her to do it now ! Betty almost laughs at them . Yes , this feels right and she has to do it now . 

 

“Now that I’m a River Vixen” she starts naturally , feeling the excitement elate her . “And you’re going to play varsity football , I have this fantasy of us as a power couple . Or even just … a couple” she finishes softer . 

There . She said it and it feels relieving to let go of the secret she’s held onto since they were thirteen , but he furrows his brows and moves back a beat almost like she’s always feared . But Archie’s confused . 

What ? Betty ? She’s …. She’s Betty ! We’ve been best friends forever , the girl I love so much . Like a sister . I love her and know her better than mom these days , how could I have ever missed if she’s felt like this for me ? 

“Is it so hard to imagine ?” Betty can't believe Archie . Did he seriously just react like that ? How could he not have known , I’ve looked at him as the ONE for so long now … 

 

The song ends before they can say another word , but frankly they don't have anything to say anyway . Archie lets Betty go immediately as everyone starts applauding The Pussycats - the armour of support he’s felt from Betty all this time felt so different - every memory they’ve ever shared , he’s looking at it differently now . 

 

And when Archie lets her go is when the anger fades away - his arms slipping off her waist in no time , after obviously looking at another girl far away while they were still dancing . It's only then when all the pain sinks in , terribly fast , she doesn't even want to guess who this other girl is . It's only then she's very close to crying and Betty feels sick to her stomach . 

 

“Make sure those two turtledoves come to my after party” Cheryl tells her sidekicks . It's clear as day sweet Betty Cooper has had the hots for Archibald Andrews and after that borderline rough confession - and - rejection Cheryl just witnessed ? Its too good . From the shadows is where she sees what takes her mind off everything that's grief and abandonment . An opportunity too good to miss . Ginger and Tina agree . 

“Veronica too” she adds with a devilish smirk “I’m in the mood for chaos” 

 

•

 

 

I’m too still inside a state of malcontent , resting my cheek on Kevin’s shoulder as we danced slowly . This is the first time a school dance meant just … that . No wild dance moves on the dance floor with all my main girls and sending hot looks to the boys across the floor . No hard alcohol and Nick’s provided edibles . No after party to look forward to , and showing up in our party vessels together listening to an anthem . 

I may be covering it all up by the fact that what I really want tonight is for Mummy and Daddy to have been fussing about me , over the fact that my dress is not perfect yet and taking a million pictures .. saying I’m beautiful , saying they're so happy for me , and relentlessly telling me to be careful . Because there was none of that tonight , instead I experienced what I guess will be my new normal , a too quiet home and a close friend to keep me company . 

My eyes are glistening with tears till I can feel Kevin’s jacket covered shoulder slightly dampened . He doesn't notice though , busy eyeing the camaraderie and singing softly to the music . I miss everything about New York and Spence School right now . The life I once had , although brutal in its own way has been made up in fairy lights and soft undertones that my mind flashes back on - insisting things back then were so much better . 

There may be something wrong with my mood today , maybe the fact that Betty and Archie are probably whisking off away into the sunset together right this moment and while they deserve happiness I can't help wish I had it too . I’m so filled with nostalgia and longing that when one of Cheryl’s basics and my fellow River Vixen taps on my shoulder and says I’ve been specially invited by the hostess to her after party at Thornhill , which I’m unsure what is - it seems like the best and perfect opportunity to let go and live . So I wipe my tears and quickly agree . 

 

The ride there is relatively awkward and silent , Betty climbs in right after me and shuts the door immediately . I’m asking her what's wrong but she’s mumbling something about Archie getting a ride with one of the boys . It shocks me suddenly that things must've not gone well with them , and here I was thinking they’d already made a fairytale . 

“Oh Betts , its okay . He’s just a dumb boy” I try to console uselessly , the girl is a blubbering mess who doesn't look like she’s in the right state for a party . 

“No it's not ! He’s totally with someone else Veronica , and I don't even know who ! I don't want to know , oh my god I mean I just can't believe him …” her words get muffled into my lap as she cries against me . It surprises me to say the least , Archie is with somebody else ? There was a hard hitting against my heart like , for a moment , maybe , if I allowed myself I was hurt too . For no reason . He’s nothing to you Veronica . And he hurt Betty . 

I still can't help feeling even more sad than when the evening started though , unable to speak to Betty any further . She just kept sniffling and I kept looking out the window , searching for solace . Tonight he looked at me like something was different , something was shifting and as dangerous as I know that is my stupid heart betrays every part that promises he’s for Betty . The two of us are hurt enough for an entire party by the time we arrive , and get out with weary faces . 

“Don't worry Little B , go in there and be your best self . Any boy who can't see just how special you are isn't worth the time of day” I tuck her hair back nicely and caress her cheek softly . She leans into it slightly , with a small smile . “Thank you , Veronica . You're too good a friend” 

 

We spend the first few minutes lost in the halls of Thornhill , I notice this house is very medieval and wonder how people are even enjoying being in here . It's a beautiful estate for sure , large with a barn and pool , acres of green land wrapping around it . But the human portraits and cupid - esque decor has me pretty irked . 

Soon enough Cheryl has everybody she wants sitting on the couches facing each other . I can name everybody here , Bulldogs and River Vixens for the most part . It's going just like every teen party - red solo cups not even spiked , hormonal tension living up the room . Cheryl and Chuck Clayton - who brag about being older than all of us ( just eleven months , Cheryl ) are almost buddy buddy , he flirts with her briefly before she flips her hair and turns to everyone else . They remind me a little of what Nick and I used to be like , only we were so much closer in more ways than one , we’d smoke together and spill all these after hour secrets and pent up frustrations , then fuck around and that's what our ‘friendship’ was . I could never explain what was between me and the St Clair boy , but we’d known each other since infancy and he was like my first everything … first kiss , first time I smoked weed behind Spence one long day after my dad did something , Nick sat there and offered it to me . When we had mutual enemies it was us against the world , nobody could fight our power together . 

My first time to third base , and countless times after that - my first time . I knew where to cross the line with us and I think he always wanted something more out of it , treated me like his girlfriend when I clearly wasn't - and he’d try things I wanted to stop and he’d go crazy . But he was also there every time I felt sad and lost and did something terrible that even the girls wouldn't talk to me , he stuck by my side telling me how perfect I was . I guess that's what made leaving so hard - I still had good things worth holding on to . Although boys like Nick St Clair and Chuck Clayton are probably the same . 

 

“It's game time at Chez Blossom kiddies” the crimson haired mystery ran her long arms around all the couch backs as she walked . There’s something about her , elegance and layers you’d probably die if they came uncovered . “We’re going old school tonight . Seven minutes in heaven” 

Oh , these country kids really are such sweet innocents . Seven minutes in heaven ? Sophomore in High School ? 

“Who wants to tryst in the closet of love first ? My vote is ‘A’ for Archie” she licks her lips . This smells like trouble . And bad news . “Anyone care to second it ?” 

“Wait actually -“ Archie , who’s looking too much like a hot mess to be taken seriously tries to intervene his own fate . 

“Yes , Andrews ! YES !” I suppress an eye roll at the total bro that is Reggie Mantle , pumping his fist in the air with a goofy grin . 

 

“All right” Cheryl snickers “gather around kids .” Nobody moves , we’re all already in position . It feels like such a stupid game to even be attempting . “Lets see who’s riding the ginger stallion tonight” she does that thing again , the walking and swerving thing . The music in this place feels distinctive I’ll probably remember it forever , I’ll remember this forever ; sitting with shaky knees and anticipation as a group of teenagers watch a bottle spin . It lands . Right . On me . 

No , no this has to be the worst night ever . Absolutely not . I cannot go in a closet with Archie Andrews ! Not after what he did to Betty , not after all I don't think I can trust myself to be near him .. close to him .. just the thought makes me woozy . 

 

Reggie cackles when it stops . I don't even need to look at Betty to know she’s crushed . She mustn’t know whatever it is - lust ? I feel for the stupid Andrews boy . But this night has been bad enough for her , and this only pummels it further . All I can hope is that they cheer the girl next door to get it on and maybe they’ll go in the closer together , the bottle is inching to Betty a little bit . 

“It's clearly pointing to the new girl” Cheryl smirks . Okay . No . This can't happen . Normal me would've jumped at the chance , to show all these boys smug faces something to remember , but the circumstances are pretty enticing .

“I’m not doing this” I say flatly , making it known to everybody . I can feel Betty’s breath release beside me . And I dare not look at Archie right now , it might just change my mind or derail it or make things awkward . 

“That's up to you” Cheryl shrugs . “But if you don't , house rules decree the hostess gets to take your turn” 

 

She really left me no choice . Betty looks torn apart , and I don't want to hurt her any more . My first instinct is telling me , whatever happens do not get in that closet . It would break her . But time is ticking and I know deep inside me , at least if I go in there there’ll be a guarantee I can make sure nothing will happen . But if Cheryl does ? Things might go the wrong way , it's not like I really trust Archie to be in a close proximity with Cheryl Blossom and not give in to something . It has to be the hardest I’ve ever made , or maybe not . I know this will hurt Betty , but she has no idea what the alternative will make her feel . 

So that's how I pick up my pride and walk into Cheryl’s appointed closet with Archie close behind me , ignoring the cat calls and wolf whistles following us . The look of disbelief on Betty’s face is what I tell myself I’ll hold on to if things get too … heated and just hold out . Do it for her . 

The door closed and the last thing I see is Cheryl’s satisfied face , locking the door from outside ! When she does all the light is zapped out and we’re standing there with only Archie’s phone illuminating some space between us . It feels like exactly what I thought it would feel . 

“I know her brother died , and all .. but Cheryl Blossom truly is the anti Christ” 

Archie chuckles , trying to break the awful tension but it's not working . We fall back into silence . “So , uh , do you miss New York” he asks , the most basic question ever . 

“It's been less than a week , but yes” I say truthfully . If only you knew how much , if only anybody did … 

“Six minutes twenty seconds” 

Archie is not hiding his nervous awkwardness at all , in fact the boy is bouncing on his two feet . It's endearing as I watch him , almost like were the only two people here … only we are . I just can't believe it and can't tear my eyes away from him , I’ve seen him in morning light and the dark ambiance of Pop’s and sweating midday after football tryouts , but now he looks timeless . Like peace , like goodness that is everlasting . 

“You turn . Ask me a deep , probing question . To kill time” he finally looks me in the eye . 

“It looked like you and Betty were having fun at the dance” I tried , mustering up the most basic of basic things to say . I could barely hide the quiver in my voice , were standing inches away despite the closet being big enough for us to be feet apart . 

“Definitely . We've been friends forever” oh , doesn't he think I know ? 

“My turn” 

“I didn't ask my question yet . Is that all it is , just .. friends ?” 

He seems taken aback in the calmest way . “We’re not just friends , were best friends”   
The classic boy answer . I smile a little deeper . 

“My turn . Did you have a boyfriend in New York ?” 

This time he shocks me . Why would he be asking that ? Why would it even matter ? Oh Archie , don't even do this while you're in the middle of losing a best friend and supposedly being with someone else . Does he know , do I even know , it makes me happy that he’s asking like he wants to know about me .. 

“No” is all I say . 

“My turn . Could it possibly ever be something more ?” 

“Are you asking for Betty or for yourself ?” He raises his brows . 

The words get stuck in my throat . I’m not sure , I’m curious . And I’m wondering , if he feels for her but maybe it is for .. 

“For Betty . And you didn't answer my question” I quickly say . He looks like he doesn't believe me . Our feet are getting closer . Or his are , because my heels are stuck on the ground but Archie in his suit and sneakers has taken two steps close and I can smell him , some cologne I’m not familiar with . I can feel him , like warmth when you’ve just come running in from the snow , you want to come closer and feel it more . 

“I have never felt whatever is I’m , supposed to feel , for Betty” he sounds genuine . 

“Have you felt it though ?” This is when I know Betty’s hurt face is far from my memory and it's me truly asking , it's me that's curious and it's me talking . “With anyone ?”

“Yeah” he looks down . So Betty was right , he is with someone else . Or at least likes someone else . “This summer . Have you ?” 

My mind flashes to innocent childhood crushes and Justin Cage who was my first ‘real’ boyfriend , but then it swifts away and memories of Nick and I sitting there on the school steps smoking together with salty tears streaming down my face , my head a mess of agony and despair moments before we lean in to each other and find release right there in the open air . It definitely felt strong , but not like a wildly falling in love kind of feeling . I’m not sure what that feels like , then I remember walking towards Archie my first day here in that run down diner … I’m not sure which one makes sense . 

“Maybe once” the memories linger through one at a time again . 

Archie looks down , the expression of innocence makes me feel like a kid again . Like one not yet corrupted by big streets and crushed fairytale lives . It's refreshing with a tinge of doubt in his features , almost like maybe he had been corrupted once too . But where .. in this peppy town of Riverdale ? 

“You're a little more dangerous than you look , aren't you ? All boy next door - ish” I tease 

“You have no idea” he says , his eyes turning shades darker . It feels like this room is closing in on us . And suddenly he doesn't look back down at the timer right away , no , he keeps his eyes trained on mine . They're travelling down to my lips , they're driving me insane . He is driving me insane .. with every part of him much too close to ignore now . 

“Your turn . Ask me a question Archie” it feels like our grip is slipping away , everything is , I can't stop this force pulling me into him . “Ask me anything you want” I whisper softer , unintentional in its sultriness but I don't mind anymore . Do anything you want .. just anything 

 

“We shouldn't do this” I whisper when our heads are too close already , like there's anything stopping us now . 

“We definitely shouldn't do this” he agrees . But that's exactly what I’m best at , what I shouldn't do , nothing holding me back as I move my head forward and capture his lips with my own . 

 

•

 

Veronica is kissing me . She’s put her arms around my neck , pulling me closer and I wrap mine around her waist . This isn't foreign to me . It isn't weird . I was sure I’d felt something before with someone , but not when I’m kissing Veronica . 

Maybe it's the fact that she’s a skilled New York sophisticate who probably knows how to do everything , or she’s born with a natural ability to pour everything into a kiss and still not over do it. 

They say when we're falling in love we hear Puccini in our heads , so why am I hearing music start to play that isn't there ? It doesn't it make sense . The slow strum of a guitar starts and it doesn't end as she’s riling me up . I feel up her back where the skin is softer than I’d ever felt anyone's skin before , hot underneath my hands . Her hair is just as silky wonderful I feel the tips between my fingers and the music doesn't stop playing , lyrics tumbling into my head . 

 

Cut me like a rose , turn me like a beast , hold me on the floor , heavy like the force between us . 

 

I was a ghost halted in flight , kneeling . 

 

There of the heart , God undertow , feeling . 

 

Right then … 

 

I was only falling in love . 

 

 

It wipes out immediately when Veronica pulls her lips away , panting heavily for breath between us. The softest whimper , almost a whine “baby , don't stop” against her lips . I couldn't resist that, I couldn't resist any part of her from the cerulean eyes to her tight little body . 

We came together again , my phone fallen a long time ago . This time her hands run up along my stomach and she presses harder , feeling my abs under her dainty fingertips . When I slip my tongue into her mouth it's delved into warmth and she moans , the softest thing unheard if we weren't in this silent closet . Her head tips back and I hold her closer , getting braver to move up from her waist . 

 

Does she know how crazy she’s made me since the very first time I saw her , since that day in the hallway . I want to get further and faster and harder and she seems to want it too , taking my hands in her own and placing them low on her ass . 

Oh god . 

Her confidence is impressive , I’m noticing how sensual she is as she shows me what she likes . I don't even know how far this will go but right now I don't really care , eager for anything she’s willing to give me . It almost feels like a dream when I pick her up and she gasps , recovering quickly enough to wrap those impossible legs around my waist . With how short that dress is , it's gone hiked around her hips and if I could only get my pants off .. I’d feel heaven . 

Our mouths don't stop kissing while I prop her against the wall and support her there , moving lower to pepper light kisses on her neck . It feels risky to suck any harder in case she might get a hickey , god knows how we’d explain that walking out of here . She looks like she’s experiencing the greatest pleasure right now , eyes closed and those perfect pouty lips parted amazingly . It's the way I’ll always want to remember Veronica Lodge . Panting and squirming for more , under my touch . 

 

It's only so long until the loudest sound to ever be heard came between us , and it surprises Veronica so bad she practically shrieks . I instinctively hold her tight against me as she falls from her elevated position against the wall , my hand cradling her neck protectively . We both look around . Eyes wide . It's my phone . 

 

The timer is ringing with a blare , the seven minutes are up . Us staying in here any longer would immediately look suspicious . I set her down carefully , then pick up my phone and turn it off . As I turn back around , I think I’m seeing heaven - 

 

Veronica is pulling her dress back down into place and adjusting it so her assets don't fall right out , my jaw is practically on the ground . She looks amazingly sexy standing there in her heels and shining despite wearing all black ; lips swollen and her face flushed . 

I can't even move . 

 

“Archie , we just - we can't say -“

 

“Relax baby” I repeat the word she used for me earlier “I won’t say anything if you don't want me to” my hand goes up to tuck back a stray piece of black hair , and she looks up at me in silence . I don't know what she’s thinking , but I’m happy for multiple reasons . One of them being that these suit pants are a good disguise for very prominent hard ons , because there’s no way I’m getting it down now . For a moment I think she’s mad , or regretting it or whatever , but then her face breaks into a sweet smile and she leans her head into my hand the slightest bit . My heart moves . 

 

“Thank you Archie”

Before I can ask her why she’s thanking me , she takes my hand down slowly and turns around , opening the now unlocked door and facing all our friends . It's like we’ve just walked off space - some are impressed and smug and others wear looks of disbelief . I’m still feeling like the ground is shaking after what Veronica did to me , made me feel , to even acknowledge it . 

 

•

 

Her mind snaps right when she sees Reggie smirking at them like he’s the proudest dad , weirdly , and she realises a missing face . 

“Where’s Betty ?” 

Cheryl swerved right in front of us from god knows where , her face very pleased and matter of fact . “She spiralled and left” Cheryl says like it's totally ordinary . “Between us , she’s a lot more high strung than she looks” 

 

Veronica is anger . Angry at herself for getting in that closet and betraying Betty , thinking stupidly that she was trying to protect the girl . She’s angry at Cheryl who right now , like always , has absolutely no integrity and empathy . She’s heedless in her prowl , burning anybody in her way .   
“You shady bitch” she spits in anger , ignoring when Chuck and Reggie saying woahh Cheryl got burned and feisty mama! when she’s already turning on her heel to get out of this hell house . 

Archie was right behind her . “Crap , Betty’s cell is off” he says to Veronica , the girl going far too fast for somebody in heels but she found herself lost where all the halls looked pretty much the same . 

 

“I’m getting an Uber” 

 

“Can I come with you ? We should probably try and find her” 

 

“Believe me” Veronica turns to Archie and almost yells , exasperated . “The last thing Betty wants is us tracking her down together . We messed up” she tells him , and he can see the glisten of tears coming to her eyes . It all feels so messed up she can't understand for the life of her what possessed her to be so , so - evil . 

“Hey calm down” Archie puts his hand on her shoulder , and she sighs and takes it off . “Betty and I aren't together -“ 

 

“That's not the point Archie !” He sees her defeated and not knowing how to fix this , something he didn't think girls like Veronica could be capable of . Then again , he didn't really know girls like Veronica . 

“I didn't finish my sentence” 

Veronica stops a little embarrassed for blowing up at him . They look at each other a second too long 

“But I’ve known her a really long time , and I think I’ll know what to do and where to find Betty . I’m not saying you wouldn't , but I think I’m the one who’s hurt her more tonight honestly . And Betty would want me to find her” 

The way his eyes bore into hers is tempting , but she shakes her head anyway . “She’ll be so mad at me” her voice is caught between a whimper and a cry , so small and shaky . He pulls her into his chest and envelopes her in a hug , holding her tight . The physical contact is way too much comfort to not make her overcome with tears , like it doesn't matter how hard she’s trying to change , she’s still just wrecking things . 

“She won't . I mean , yeah , she probably is right now but tell you what , Betty has a heart of gold . She couldn't hate you forever if she wanted to , she can't even hate Cheryl” 

They almost crack a smile when he says that . “And if it means anything to you Veronica , I don't think it's possible to not be crazy about you - from anybody’s perspective” 

 

Her heart is in her throat . Why is he being so nice ? Since when has anybody ever said anything so kind to me , so heartfelt it hurts . I’ve messed up , but he’s thinking I’m such a good person , and that's not true . It's not true , Archie .   
“Go home and rest . I’ll find Betty and talk to her” Archie looks down at her , still between his arms , stomachs and legs pressed together , only apart to look at each other . 

 

“It's probably for the best . She might be too overwhelmed with us both trying to talk to her anyways” she agrees , but mostly because she needs to get out of his arms before things happen again . “Thank you Archie” 

 

She moves to leave , but as Archie watches her walk away down the long hallway it haunts him to say something . The thing that's been kept on his mind . To make sure she doesn't break herself over this ‘mess up’ . 

 

“Veronica” he calls . She turns around , the tall figure of him staring at her from far across a silent , long hallway . 

“I don't regret what happened .. what we did” 

 

For a moment she wants to say something too . But she can't , just not when she’s already screwed over tonight and the situation doesn't give much room for the right things to say - if it ever will . Her eyes glaze over him and her mind thinks a thousand different words , she just turns back around and walks away . 

 

 

•

 

“Hey , you’re home early” my cellphone reads 12.00 am . Mummy is sitting on the sofa elegantly , even at this hour of the night with her hair all loose and perfect . I guess usually our parties carry on until dawn , she doesn't even see me until I call her saying I crashed at a friend’s the morning after sometimes . 

“How was the dance ?” 

“It was fine” the tone in my voice suggests something is wrong , which it is , I can't handle it . “I mean it's not the Met Ball or anything” I add so she doesn't get suspicious . 

“Tell me about it” I go ahead and sit on the spot where Mummy patted next to her on the sofa , just realising how tired my legs are . 

I tell her I’m super tired , the same excuse every teenager uses when they just don't want to speak of what's really bothering them . Maybe I don't give her enough credit , because she notices . She looks at me and can see there’s something wrong , and she cares . 

“Is everything okay , Ronnie ?” She asks quietly , and I just want to burst into tears at how far from okay things are . “What is it ?” 

 

“I miss daddy !” I cry , hiding my face in my hands . “Oh , Ronnie” she pulls me into her and caresses my back soothingly . “Don’t despair mi amor , we will be together again one day” 

“When ?” I sob , still not letting go of her . There's silence . For a long time , the silence is even more heart breaking every second it goes on . And I can't help but cry harder , because even she doesn't know . She can't help me , and no one can .   
“Only time will tell” she finally says . 

 

This life is only a passing phase and death will put an end to all its hardships , however great , but the sufferings for which there is no end , will be everlasting . 

 

 

•

 

 

Jughead Jones is an enigma , a paradox of brass honesty and repressed emotion . He’s too good for even the school’s semi formal is what one would think seeing him walk into Pop’s Choclit Shoppe right at 8 when the festivities were beginning . Some people , like those who actually think they are too good for school events and never bother with suchlike , present themselves only at the after party . Where no rules involved , broken hearts come alive and hiding in a shell of party madness . That's not Jughead Jones . He really doesn't go to any of it , you’d think - social anxiety . Not that either , in fact , the young Jones can be very socially adapt when he wants too . All the eleven letter words and smart ass sayings aren't just on paper , after all . 

 

So what is it about him ? Maybe he’s mature beyond his years , seeing no point in the happiness that his peers seem to find at these gatherings . Or maybe he’s scared that getting comfortable will curse him , like it always does . They say home is where the heart is - but really , where is home ? Does it mean you then lack of a heart ? But it's not the obsession of finding a home , it's the crucial point that so many teens are wasting their time chasing cheap thrills , never brave enough to acknowledge their own emotions . Do you have depth ? Or are you just afraid ? To feel , to get in touch with yourself . So you hide and you play and you drink , until the next time and the next time and the next time . 

Jughead isn't too fond of any of Riverdale High’s student body either , they’re either all too pretentious or actually are as peppy as they appear . And while the innocent may be fun to corrupt , these fools aren't even worth making acquaintance to Jughead . Maybe deep inside he’s still too innocent , he’s still a little Riverdale . Either way the ink haired boy always find reason to distance himself - one way or another . 

He’s wrapped up in jackets and his favourite beanie , favourite being irrelevant because it's the only one he wears . He’s been done eating for a long time , the only object on Pop’s table is his laptop . And he’s wrapped up in that too . The novel . The story of Riverdale , or should he say Jason Blossom , who’s intriguing half life is still affecting others’ so much so that he feels a need to put it into words before his eyes . Every paragraph , every meaningful and redundant detail makes its way in somehow . His bright eyes focus on the screen as he types in , every single thing. 

 

It was at midnight , when my old friend Archie Andrews arrived at the one place in town that was still open . And he was looking for the girl next door . Instead , he found me . 

When Archie asks Jughead if he can take a seat , like he wouldn't have slid right in just two months ago or been there to begin with ; Jughead can’t deny him . Ever since eight , when Archie had asked Jughead if he wanted to play house with Betty and Jughead made the most disgusted face in the world at him - the two boys have always been a little different . Of course , there was that The Andrews were a loving family of redheads who stayed in the big white house with a picket fence , opposite the the infamous Coopers . Jughead Jones came on his bike to school from the Southside , sometimes staying late at the Andrews until Fred decided to drive the tired boy home instead . 

But it was also that Archie wanted to go to Josie McCoy’s tenth birthday party at the bowling alley while Jughead complained that every kid from school would be there , and Archie had said “that's what’ll make it fun ?” 

Then when they were twelve , Archie got out of school way too late to Juggy’s cross face and told him about the most extraordinary experience of kissing a girl behind the class doors . He had also added , almost scoldingly , “don't tell Betty !” which Jughead couldn't even think for the life of him why he’d want to ever talk about it again in the first place . 

He should've seen their road trip summer before sophomore year getting cancelled by Mr A himself as another one of these instances , where Archie couldn't resist and Jughead couldn't understand . Instead , like morons , the two teenagers turned against each other and didn't talk it through . Neither of them could pull away for a moment and see , that the other was hurting . That something so simple could've helped . 

“What are you working on ?” He had asked , and Jughead notices the tie on his shirt is undone and hanging around the collar - he now looks and acts too much like the jock for even Jughead to defend him . Done partying , looking lost , that's how it always goes . 

“My novel . It's about this summer and Jason Blossom” he replies , not saying too much . 

“Seventeen years old and how will he be remembered ? As captain of the water polo team ?” Archie ponders , much too high strung hasty at this hour of the night . 

“The Aquaholics ? Considering how he died , probably not” obviously . 

“No , what I mean is - was he doing everything he was supposed to do , everything he wanted ? Did he even know what that was ?” 

Jughead can't answer that , but it seems like Archie is more of asking for himself . “Coach Clayton was in here talking to Pop Tate . Varsity huh ?” 

Archie looks blank . Totally . Completely . 

“So what does that make you now , Mr Popular Football God ?” 

Why doesn't Jughead understand ? I’m not TRYING to fit some stereotype , is that really all he sees in me anymore ? Does it still matter ? 

“No , in fact I’m kind of terrified I lost my best friend tonight” 

His eyes narrow . “If you mean Betty , whatever happened , just - talk to her . It’ll go a long away” he pauses “would've gone a long way with me” 

Again , like a moron , Archie can't bring himself to talk about happened with Jughead . Why that summer road trip had to be called off . Yes , he was a douche , but right now he’s withholding evidence from the cops and that's even more terrifying to think about . Talking about it will only leak the secret , which as stupid as Archie knows it is , he promised Geraldine he’d keep . And it all seemed so complicated and far from grasping like Jughead would react well to Geraldine and I and too many maybes , so many frustrated I can't just talk about it Jughead ! he just wants to yell , but one thing Jughead does know . 

Jughead always knew how to handle things when it came to Betty . He knew exactly what present she’d like for her birthday when Archie totally forgot and Jug already bought the best gift . He knew how to calm her down when Polly was gone and Betty couldn't contain herself , he always knew what to turn on the TV that would instantly make Betty cheer up . It’s like the blonde haired girl found herself saved by Jughead Jones one too many times without even noticing it . 

 

“I messed up tonight , Jug . Real bad . I don't know how I let it get this bad ..”

“What do you mean ?” Jughead tuned in closer to his friend when he buried his face in his hands defeatedly . 

“I mean Veronica” Archie said quickly . 

“Huh ?”

“Veronica” Archie sighs . “Lodge . She moved here last week , from New York and she’s like -“

“I know” Jughead stops him . “We do go to the same school , Archie . And though I’m not one to really stick around after PE ; I’ve heard those hornballs talk about her” 

Archie looks at his friend like that was the worst possible thing to say right now . He didn't say anything else either , not sure how to follow up . 

“So what about her ?” 

“I just .. we might have ..” 

“Okay , maybe you should just go talk to Betty instead” 

“No , Jug . Sorry things are just so complicated right now” he sighs . Jughead understands .   
“We kissed . And Betty got mad , and I think I just lost them both tonight” he admits finally . 

So Betty loves Archie , like that , and she’s finally admitting it to herself .. 

Jughead leans on the table , doing that expression where he’s about to say something pretty harsh but honest . 

“No offence , because I don't really know what you have to lose from Veronica Lodge . You don't know her . But Betty ? Take my advice and fix this before it gets too late” 

 

“You’re right”

“Duh” 

“But Jug , how do I make sure Veronica doesn't try and .. distance herself from me ?” He really doesn't know a thing does he ? Jughead stares at him in disbelief . 

“Why ? Veronica Lodge is a former private school princess , her father's in prison - sharing a kiss doesn't make you attached to someone forever Archie” 

“No , Jug she’s more than that” 

He waits for Archie to explain . 

“I , I don't know what it is . But she’s made me feel so different lately . Like - every time I see her she just makes the whole world brighter . She’s the one who made me go to this dance in the first place . And maybe she’s making me stupid too because I would've never done that to any other girl in Cheryl Blossom’ closet for gods sakes -“ 

“What ?” Jug’s blue eyes bugged suddenly . 

“Nothing” Archie looked away 

“So I’m guessing it was more than a kiss ?”   
“We didn't … if that's what you're asking” 

The beanie wearing boy shook his head , genuinely surprised at how air headed his old friend can be sometimes . 

“God , Archie . You’re really getting places aren't you ? Veronica Lodge in a closet at Cheryl Blossom’s ? Sounds like the worst kind of trouble” 

“You're right . It was . Because Betty ran away . And you're right , again , that I have to go find her. What should I say ?” 

Jughead Jones stares up at Archie Andrews , who just stood up from his seat . His caught between two girls - one who’s loved him since they had baby teeth , and the other who he’s assuming just has good skills in guys and galas . It's ridiculous , because the kids next door will always end up together . And Jughead thinks briefly that this is the hundredth time Archie has asked him how or what to do for , about , with Betty Cooper . But yet , when the night is dusting grey on a pivotal moment of all their lives - where they won't just be three musketeers anymore , no , growing up and apart has taken place . Even then , Jughead knows just what to tell Archie . 

“Tell her your feelings . Your true feelings . And if you love her tell her . And if she runs away stick around , even if it is with Veronica by your side . Because she needs you .” 

Archie looks back at Jughead , think over and over again . He needs me too . I need him . When did things become so hard to just say ? 

“I will” he nods , and the bell rings as the door on Pop’s Choclit Shoppe opens and closes in one swing . 

 

He arrives outside the big white Cooper house walking after midnight , feeling cold air hit his face like a windstorm waiting to happen . This town is so silent it almost makes him want to scream , petrified by the things kept inside him rumbling and blazing forbidden truths . Before , maybe it was frustration . Maybe it was fear . He had messed up , being with his teacher and causing the rift between his broken best friend . 

However , now it was grief . Emotional torment , at least before Jughead hadn't blocked him out all at once and at least he had control over his secret with Geraldine Grundy . Betty ran . She’s completely sad , and it's his fault . No , it can't be . He’d hit himself so hard until it wouldn't hurt anymore , if he could . 

He thought he was going to fix something . Instead , all he saw was what he’d ruined . Betty Cooper came out of her house wearing the full skirted pink dress from the dance , a lighted pink cardigan over it now to shield the cold . He’d ruined something perfect . What a douche bag I am huh ? 

They walk to each other slower than ever before , but time stood still as they did . Everything stood still . Not a leaf rustling in sight , no running squirrels or stray cats , neighbours turning their lights off . Nothing . Just a boy and a girl , a red head and a blonde , too done up on the outside and mistreated on the inside too hold themselves together . He looks like everything she’d wanted tonight , he is everything . And oh god when Mum forbad her from being a Vixen , from befriending Archie and Veronica , she’d rebelled and believed it was to have something of my own. She believed he would be her own , and she believed she was just on the verge of getting him . 

Unfortunately , she thinks now , standing here motionless , perhaps being perfect is all I’ll ever be good for . Perfect . Perfect . Perfect . No ! Do you know how many times she’s heard it in her life , how many times a day people imply it ? No . The boy I wanted was my choice , but he didn't fit the picture , he’s not part of perfect , so it can't be . 

“I’m not going to ask you what you did with Veronica at Cheryl’s” although she’s been crying about it on her carpet , disgusted and heartbroken for the past half hour .   
“But I’m asking you now , right now , if you love me Archie . Or even .. like me ?” 

It sounded so helplessly desperate , but this is what boys do to you as her mother had said . She’s holding on to any last scrap of hope that he will say yes , maybe , if even this wouldn't be the ideal story to tell one day . But screw ideal - if this is how it has to be to get him , she’s willing to try . 

“Of course I love you Betty !” Archie takes a step closer , still very far , but his voice is like a million bullets to her heart saying those words , because she knows what will come next . “But I can't give you the answer you want” 

“Why not ?” She can't understand , after all her life of learning the art of quintessential , how could he not want her ? What is really wrong with me , really ?? 

He thinks about what Jughead said . I told her I love her . I do , I always will . Tell her your feelings . Your true feelings . Is there any reason other than I don't feel that way for you ? Is it Grundy ? Or Veronica Lodge ? Or nothing at all because I would've felt this with Betty years ago if I did , like she has . He can't think for the life of him why he wouldn't be crushing on Betty Cooper, miss perfect , and he wants to blame himself for it . 

People who’ve caught his eye have been the centre of problematic , so far . Wouldn't it be easy if her could just fall in love with her instead ? After tonight though , Archie doesn't think that's possible . Not after what he felt , not just in the closet , but in the hallway afterwards , lying to Betty would be the biggest lie he ever told . 

“You are so perfect” he realises . He’s not built for perfect . Just not . 

Betty looks away from him , of course . How is it that all this work has gone to waste ? 

“I’ve never been good enough for you . I’ll never be good enough for you .” 

She hears his dismal reasonings and they sound like bees buzzing , she’s too crushed and caved inside to feel any more . It's at the point you’re so hurt that you can't even cry anymore , you're just tired . And you're done . And Betty Cooper turns around and walks back into her perfect house , accepting the aggravation once and for all . 

 

And so , it wasn't one heart that broke that night . It was too . And the night was far from over . While two next door neighbours mourned the loss of each other , across the forest at Sweetwater River the Sheriff’s son and his closeted companion made their way out to experience the wonders of late night rendezvous . The water was no longer sweet , as was their time together , when Kevin Keller was horrendously met with the sight of Jason Blossom’s stone cold corpse floating on the shore . 

With a gun shot between his eyes . 

An experience that would take quite some time for both young men to recover mentally from , seeing one of their peers in the most gruesome form . 

By morning , everyone would be texting , talking , posting about it . We’d all be feeling it . That the world around us had changed , maybe forever . That Riverdale wasn't the same town as before . That it was a town of shadows and secrets now . On Monday , the autopsy on Jason’s death would take place . And on Tuesday , halfway through fifth period , the first arrest would be made .


End file.
